<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello World by Kori_is_DEAD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018277">Hello World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_is_DEAD/pseuds/Kori_is_DEAD'>Kori_is_DEAD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Crack, Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Teratophilia, cuntboy Dante, lots of kinks listed as they appear, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_is_DEAD/pseuds/Kori_is_DEAD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Данте вернулся в «Devil May Cry» одним непримечательным днём<br/>И начал строить новую жизнь со своим братом.</p><p>[ВерДан; действия после событий DMC 5]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. С возвращением</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282245">Hello World</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine">Steangine</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Данте вернулся в Devil May Cry одним непримечательным днём.</p><p>Стрелка часов указывала на два часа даже несмотря на то, что было почти пять. Моррисон расположился на диванчике и наслаждался тишиной, книгой и стаканом виски. <em>Его виски</em>, отметил Данте. Затем он обратил внимание на офис, с ним что-то было не так: его журналы исчезли вместе с любимыми страничками, которые он бережно хранил на стене, разбросанные по полу бумаги пропали, а пыль была протёрта.</p><p>Взгляд остановился на пустом углу офиса прямо за столом.</p><p>— Ну и где мой цветок? — в голосе звучали нотки смирения перед очевидным ответом.</p><p>Моррисон не выглядел удивлённым, он даже не вёл себя так, как будто Данте пропал без вести на шесть с половиной месяцев, оставив после себя только документ о передаче агентства, что вдобавок выглядело как его последняя воля. Он отставил стакан, но продолжил держать книгу открытой.</p><p>— Шесть месяцев и это всё, что я от тебя слышу? — Он вздохнул. — Я сообщил Леди, что теперь отвечаю за это место. Тем не менее она уже успела потрудиться на славу.</p><p>— Выкинула его?</p><p>Моррисон с усмешкой кивнул:</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>— Не мой ли это виски ты пьёшь?</p><p>— Больше не твой. Я купил пару новых бутылок во время твоего пребывания в длинном летнем отпуске.</p><p>— Лето давно закончилось. — Данте наконец сделал пару шагов внутрь своего обновлённого офиса, его взгляд задержался на нескольких упаковках патронов (Леди) и паре губных помад (Триш), расположенных на противоположных краях стола. — Я отморозил себе яйца.</p><p>Моррисон кивнул:</p><p>— Наряд-то не зимний. Не в этой ли одежде я видел тебя в последний раз?</p><p>— Там, где я пробыл последние месяцы, — шоппинг явно не вариант.</p><p>— Я надеюсь, ты принимал душ. — Тишина. — Время от времени.</p><p>Данте пожал плечами и упёрся руками в бока.</p><p>— Ощущение такое, что в мою комнату заглянула мама, чтобы прибраться. Вроде одно и то же, а вроде нет.</p><p>— Теперь это место выглядит хоть немного достойно. — Моррисон усмехнулся, заметив нахмурившееся лицо Данте. — Слова леди Пэтти, не мои. — Он поднялся с хрустом в суставах, свидетельствующим, что те уже начали изнашиваться с возрастом. Закладка между страниц книги оказалась знакомым документом. — Вот, — мужчина достал бумагу и протянул её охотнику, — твой офис возвращается к тебе. Леди и Триш были готовы побороться за его владение, если бы ты не подготовился.</p><p>— Ожидаемо. — У Данте было предчувствие, что это может произойти, поэтому он был счастлив, что решил оставить всё на попечение Моррисона. — Как были дела в моё отсутствие?</p><p>— Достаточно ужасно. Я думал, девочки справятся лучше, чем ты, с работой и счетами, но… — Он покачал головой. — Думаю, это распространённая черта среди охотников на демонов.</p><p>Данте усмехнулся.</p><p>— Говорил тебе. Но знаешь, у людей есть странная привычка не слушать меня. Мне интересно почему.</p><p>— Ага, интересно почему… — Моррисон выглядел довольным. — Кстати говоря, есть новая работа. Девочки и парень, Неро, слишком заняты, чтобы взяться за неё, поэтому…</p><p>Данте прервал его:</p><p>— Ты даже не дал мне времени освоиться. Знаешь ли, я только что вернулся из о-о-очень долгого отпуска.</p><p>Моррисон похлопал его по плечу.</p><p>— Тогда тебе следует поскорее вернуться в форму, — он указал на папку на столе, — вся информация здесь. У тебя есть целая ночь, чтобы отдохнуть.</p><p>— Как мило с твоей стороны.</p><p>— Как я и сказал дамам, арендная плата сама себя не оплатит. — Затем мужчина достал из кармана пиджака носовой платок и вытер руку, которой он коснулся плаща Данте. — И прими душ. Дружеский совет.</p><p>Моррисон ушёл, больше ничего не спрашивая. Данте догадывался, что он, вероятно, хотел бы узнать о том, где он пробыл и чем занимался последние шесть месяцев (было ещё два или три человека, которые были бы не настолько терпеливыми и выпытали бы у него ответ под угрозой пуль и клинков), но решил не спрашивать. Работать с Моррисоном было удобно: ему всегда удавалось находить подходящую работу в подходящее время, и он никогда не донимал личными вопросами. Тем не менее Данте понимал, что задолжал другу больше, чем одно объяснение, по крайней мере, сейчас, так как Моррисон, даже несмотря на то, что он был одним из самых проницательных и умных людей, которых ему доводилось знать, не имел достаточно информации, чтоб представить хотя бы размытую картину происходящего.</p><p>Данте вздохнул и расположил руки на талии, оглядываясь. Это был всё тот же Devil May Cry, но тронутый другими людьми. Если бы он только знал, то вернулся бы немного раньше.</p><p>Дверь позади скрипнула, но он даже не стал оборачиваться, будучи слишком занятым созерцанием исчезновения его следов пребывания в офисе: в основном, это были развешенное демоническое оружие (Куда они его положили? Продали? Кому? За сколько?) и весь остальной беспорядок (руку к которому, похоже, приложила Пэтти). Ну, цветок тоже, но тот сгинул с концами.</p><p>— Ты там не замёрз? — В голову сразу пришла картина того, как Вергилий становится на пороге, как вздымаются крылья его носа, пока он осматривает место, принадлежащее его брату. Воображение не подвело: он посмотрел на него. Вергилий стоял на нужном месте, одна рука покоилась на рукояти Ямато, а его глаза внимательно обследовали каждую деталь того, что должно было стать его новым домом. На какое-то время? Навсегда? Да откуда Данте знать.</p><p>Вергилий закончил свой осмотр на брате.</p><p>— Я ожидал, что это место будет менее чистым. — Он даже не попытался приукрасить свой вердикт. — Но, полагаю, тебе понадобится не так много времени, чтобы превратить это место в помойку, если, конечно, кто-то не соизволит приглядывать за тобой.</p><p>— Предлагаешь свою кандидатуру для уборки?</p><p>Цоканье языка было достаточным для ответа. Вергилий прошёлся по помещению, лёгкий стук его сапог по деревянному полу раскрыл его путь. Данте был уверен, что слышал слово «обшарпанное», но не мог точно сказать, был ли этот комментарий дан столу или раме (без оружия пустое пространство вызывало глухой стук в груди).</p><p>— Ну… — Данте подошёл ближе к тому месту, где раньше располагалось растение — одно из немногих вещей, за которым ему удавалось ухаживать должным образом. — Полагаю, Моррисон был прав насчёт душа. — Он обнюхал свою правую руку: кровь, металл и порох. — Я первый.</p><p>Два простых слова — и Вергилий потерял всякий интерес к созерцанию места, которое он собирался делить со своим братом.</p><p>— Нет, я первый, — заявил он.</p><p>— С чего это вдруг?</p><p>— Потому что я старший.</p><p>— А я хозяин.</p><p>— Среди хозяев это распространённая традиция — уступать гостям.</p><p>— Ты не гость, — фыркнул Данте, — ты мой брат, и тебе следует как можно скорее пошевелить булками и, наконец, оплатить свою половину счетов. — Он поднялся по лестнице, Вергилий последовал за ним.</p><p>— К слову, из вашего разговора… — Вергилий опередил его и открыл дверь, — … я понял, что мне понадобится приложить не так много усилий, чтобы заработать больше, чем ты.</p><p>В ванной комнате было достаточно комфортно для одного человека, заметил он. Но немного тесновато для двоих, в том числе и для маленькой перепалки на пороге за право войти первым, поэтому ему пришлось проходить следом за Данте, который уже снимал свой плащ. Вергилий неаккуратно сложил свой и положил поверх братского, небрежно брошенного на корзину для белья.</p><p>— Тебе не хватает стольких лет опыта, чтобы быть на равных со мной.</p><p>Данте бросил свою хенли* в Вергилия и разошёлся смехом от того, как тот пригнулся не скрывая отвращения. Да, одежда Данте была грязнее, но Вергилий тоже не пах как полевой цветочек. Они оба шатались по аду, были в одних и тех же местах, ели одну и ту же еду (которую Данте хотел бы поскорее стереть из своей памяти), пачкались в крови и демонических выделениях. Вода была далеко не обычным явлением в преисподней, да и на вкус она была тоже не очень. Поэтому Данте повернул кран на раковине и сделал большой глоток освежающей жидкости, прежде чем Вергилий подтолкнул его в сторону, чтобы выпить самому.</p><p>— Эй!</p><p>Вергилий вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.</p><p>— Напомнить тебе, что я веду в счёте?</p><p>— Что? — Почти сорвавшийся на пронзительный тон брат заставил Вергилия улыбнуться. Данте снял ботинок и носком указал на старшего. — В прошлый раз, когда мы считали, мы были наравне.</p><p>— Я пересчитал, пока мы сражались с демонами. Я убил больше.</p><p>— Ну конечно, ты же считаешь лучше, чем я.</p><p>— Так было всегда.</p><p>Они оставили одежду разбросанной на полу, и после быстрой схватки, в которой Данте остался победителем и вошёл в душ первым, двое мужчин расположились в тесной ванне.</p><p>— Ты серьёзно моешься настолько горячей водой? Неудивительно, что ты по уши в долгах.</p><p>— Только попробуй. — Данте схватил руку Вергилия до того, как тот успел отрегулировать температуру. — Мой дом — мои правила. К тому же я был первым.</p><p>— Ну и манеры у тебя, братец.</p><p>Вероятно, им бы понадобилось меньше времени, чтобы смыть с себя все адскую грязь, если бы они перестали спорить («Не используй этот бальзам!», «Данте, ты младший, потри мне спину», «Почему вода такая холодная?», «Даже не смей!»), да и для пола не потребовалась бы тряпка, чтобы вытереть всю разлитую во время спора воду: когда Данте начал брызгаться, он заранее знал, к чему это приведёт.</p><p>Данте решил, что ванная комната будет проблемой его из будущего, потому что он из настоящего был слишком занят разделением фена со своим братом-засранцем и сопротивлением волнам усталости, накатывающим и норовящим его победить.</p><p>Кровать могла уместить одного человека, но двоих — с трудом. Вергилий не был гостем, который притворился бы, что рад поспать на диване, а Данте однозначно не хотел спать на нём, зная, что брат будет нежиться на постельном белье. Кто-то (вероятно, Пэтти) постирал простыни и пуховое одеяло, из-за чего всё пахло чистотой и свежестью.</p><p>Возможно, поэтому он провалился в сон, только закрыв глаза. Или, может, потому, что, будучи на тесной кровати, он чувствовал тепло, исходящее от прижавшегося к спине Вергилия.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><br/>
Данте проснулся из-за крика.</p><p>К тому времени, когда он понял, кому принадлежал испуганный визг, доносящийся с этажа ниже, охотник уже был на ногах и мчался по лестнице вниз, даже несмотря на то, что всё ещё не отошел от действия сна. Всё происходящее обрушилось на него так быстро, что с трудом верилось, что они снова были в мире людей с братом, который мирно пил кофе — аромат был настолько сильным — и даже не реагировал на пронзительный крик Пэтти.</p><p>— Данте! — Она подбежала к нему и указала на Вергилия, который полностью их игнорировал и был занят осмотром музыкального автомата. — В офисе какой-то незнакомец!</p><p>Пэтти быстро объяснила ситуацию, как будто Данте не был рядом с ней и не видел происходящего.</p><p>— Это мой тупой близнец.</p><p>Мужчина не обратил внимания на потрясённый взгляд девушки, которым она одарила его, и шатаясь отправился на мини-кухню. Там всё было чисто и аккуратно, даже стояли банки с печеньем и различным чаем, которые Данте раньше никогда не видел.</p><p>— Что значит «близнец»?! Данте!</p><p>Пэтти встала перед ним, разделяя его и выход обратно в офис и выглядя как какой-то страж адских врат: с прямой спиной и скрещёнными на груди руками. Она подстригла волосы до плеч.</p><p>— Ответь мне! Тебя нет в течение долгих месяцев и ты так и не пришел на мой день рождения! — На последнем слове она позволила себе потерять последнее самообладание. — Я даже не видела своего подарка, знаешь? А сейчас ты вернулся и никого не предупредил об этом?!</p><p>— Эй, я вернулся только вчера. — Данте довольно усмехнулся и открыл холодильник, рот сразу наполнился слюной от изобилия продуктов внутри. — Это ты привела кухню в порядок, не так ли?</p><p>— Я привела всё здесь в порядок! — её голос смягчился. — Леди и Триш далеко до тебя, но они тоже ещё те неряхи.</p><p>— Представляю себе… Спасибо, Пэтти.</p><p>От прыжка с объятиями он не увернулся, и вот Пэтти уже обнимала его за талию и прижималась лицом к груди.</p><p>— Глупый Данте. Ты пропустил мой восемнадцатый день рождения…</p><p>— Знаю-знаю.</p><p>Она подняла свою голову, недовольно надув щёки:</p><p>— Моррисон сказал мне, что ты не хотел приходить.</p><p>— Что? Эй, я хотел прийти, но намечалось нечто серьёзное! — Данте аккуратно отцепил её от себя и достал коробку молока, налил в кружку и схватил с полки упаковку печенья.— Это всё вина моего братца.</p><p>Вергилий, видимо, не игнорировал их, потому что ответ последовал незамедлительно:</p><p>— Не впутывай меня в свои личные дела, брат.</p><p>— Ну-ну, ещё скажи, что это неправда, мистер-вырастил-огромное-дерево.</p><p>Данте направился к креслу, так как Вергилий занял его «трон» за столом. Видимо, музыкальный автомат оказался не таким интересным, как он предполагал, и поэтому мужчина теперь листал газету. Откуда она здесь? Неужели Вергилий её купил? Тогда на какие деньги? Или он всё-таки украл её? Вскоре Данте понял, что его это несильно волновало.</p><p>— Спасибо. — Когда Данте оказался достаточно близко, Вергилий выхватил у него печенье, положил упаковку на стол и, вытащив предварительно пару штук, начал их есть.</p><p>— Что ещё изволите, ваше величество?</p><p>Вергилий продемонстрировал шов на надетом свитере.</p><p>— Одежду получше, твой вкус просто ужасен.</p><p>Данте выглядел так, словно собирался проворчать что-то в ответ, но махнул рукой на брата, как будто сам сказал &lt;i&gt;что-то&lt;/i&gt;, и сел на диван. Пэтти последовала за ним, не сводя глаз с Вергилия. Данте не мог сказать, нравится он ей или нет, но в одном был уверен точно: её не впечатлило его поведение, к тому же Вергилий после того, как забрал печенье, вернулся к их игнорированию и изучению сводки новостей.</p><p>Пэтти прочистила горло.</p><p>— Я Пэтти Лоуэлл, партнёр Данте по бизнесу.</p><p>— С каких пор?</p><p>— Заткнись, Данте! — Она немного потрясла головой, чтобы успокоиться. — Я сказала: я его партнер по бизнесу. Он сказал мне, что ты его брат.</p><p>— Я был здесь, когда он озвучил это.</p><p>Это потрясло Пэтти ещё больше. Теперь Данте был точно уверен, что их отношения будут негладкими.</p><p>Двух пар удивлённых взглядов, видимо, было недостаточно, чтобы вывести Вергилия из состояния самоизоляции. И когда Пэтти открыла рот в попытке привлечь внимание в очередной раз — повысила голос, Вергилий заговорил вновь, не отрывая глаз от газеты:</p><p>— Я не услышал «рада познакомиться с тобой» или это теперь вышло из моды?</p><p>Пэтти фыркнула:</p><p>— Хмф. Я не уверена, что была рада познакомится с тобой. — Она звучала сердито. — Ты точно брат Данте: вам обоим не хватает хороших манер!</p><p>— Эй, не сравнивай меня с ним!</p><p>Они заговорили одновременно. Вергилий даже взглянул на неё. Пэтти была ошеломлена. Его черты были схожи, но не настолько, чтобы принять их с Данте за близнецов, только вот этот взгляд был ей настолько знаком. Девушке перестало казаться, что охотник просто издевался над ней.</p><p>— Ты никогда не говорил, что у тебя есть брат, — начала Пэтти без всякой обиды. — Надолго он останется здесь?</p><p>Это был хороший и интересный вопрос без точного ответа. Были ли они семьей? Ну да, были, но неужели они собирались жить как два одиноких старика? Данте не думал об этом, пока они были в Аду. На самом деле, он вообще ни о чём не думал, кроме опьяняющего желания сразиться с братом и постоянного беспокойства о демонах, целившихся им в шеи. Все эти шесть месяцев прошли как в тумане, и вот они столкнулись лицом к лицу с суровой реальностью.</p><p>— Кто знает? — Данте пожал плечами. Это был единственный ответ, который получила Пэтти.</p><p>Она почувствовала, что что-то не так, поэтому решила перевести тему разговора:</p><p>— Хочу что-нибудь на свой день рождения. Теперь я взрослая и ожидаю от тебя особого подарка, Данте!</p><p>Данте вздохнул.</p><p>— Разве тебе не надо в школу?</p><p>— Сегодня воскресенье! Я пришла сюда немного прибраться.</p><p>— Здесь уже чисто.</p><p>Пэтти встала и похлопала по юбке своего розового вычурного платья.</p><p>— Я ожидала, что здесь будет грязнее. Возможно, это Моррисон помог. — Она посмотрела на Вергилия, но он всё так же не обращал на неё внимания; девушка возмущённо отвернулась. — Мой подарок на день рождения, Данте. Даю тебе одну неделю!</p><p>— Хорошо, одна неделя.</p><p>На пороге она повернулась ещё раз.</p><p>— Не забудь! — И, прежде чем закрыть дверь, она тихо добавила: — С возвращением, — и ушла.</p><p>Данте допил молоко, Вергилий — свой кофе. Когда охотник подошел ближе к столу, чтобы взять печенье, он заглянул в газету: его брат читал раздел городских новостей.</p><p>— Собираешься остаться здесь? — спросил он, просовывая руку в пакет.</p><p>Вергилий поднял голову.</p><p>— Я не понимаю ход твоих мыслей.</p><p>— Ну, знаешь… — Данте достал сладость и покрутил её в руке, — хочешь остаться здесь навсегда? Или перебраться к Неро? Он твой сын, в конце концов.</p><p>— Полагаю, у Неро своя жизнь. А из того, что ты сказал ранее, — он, к счастью, рос без твоего присутствия. — На эти слова Данте покачал головой. — Хочешь, чтоб я съехал и нашёл себе новое место, Данте?</p><p>Времени, чтобы найти нужные слова для ответа, потребовалось больше, чем хотел бы Данте. Он не был уверен, но, кажется, ему удалось заметить нервный тик на лице Вергилия.</p><p>— Всё зависит от тебя, Вергили-ий. — Охотник потянул имя нарочно. — Я хотел сказать, если ты готов внести свой вклад в оплату аренды и других расходов, то я мог бы подумать от том, чтобы добавить ещё одну кровать.</p><p>Если брат и испытывал какое-то напряжение, то оно либо исчезло, либо скрылось так, что Данте не мог его опознать. На лице появилась мягкая и довольная улыбка.</p><p>— Зачем тратить на дополнительную кровать, когда ты можешь спать на диване?</p><p>— Я? Эй, это я предоставил нам дом, поэтому тебе бы следовало смириться с новыми условиями!</p><p>— Я могу предоставить контроль за финансами. Я слышал, что у тебя есть проблемы с этим.</p><p>— Эй-эй, тогда тебе стоит предоставить свои жалкие навыки владения мечом.</p><p>— Стоит ли мне напомнить, что я веду в счёте?</p><p>— Ну же, Вергилий, ты не умеешь считать! Я… — На каком месте Данте был, Вергилий так и не смог узнать, так как его прервал телефонный звонок. Мужчина поднял трубку, не сводя глаз с брата: — Devil May Cry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Минута молчания в память о бедном растении — Прим. автора.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Возьми меня в церковь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>О кошках, Рождестве и церквях.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Данте и не надеялся, что между ним и Вергилием все будет как прежде. В основном потому, что их «прежде» представляло собой бесконечные сражения и недопонимания, и чем больше он возвращался к воспоминаниям о минувших днях, тем больше росло разочарование, ведь единственное, что удавалось вспомнить, — скрещивание мечей (из дерева или металла), чтобы хоть как-то привлечь внимание брата к себе. Внимание, которое так и не удалось заполучить полностью, и напоминание об этом преследовало его каждый раз, когда в голове всплывал образ Вергилия, падающего во тьму, выбравшего Ад вместо него.</p><p>На самом деле, он даже не знал, на что надеяться. Его брат вернулся спустя годы, после того как он посчитал, что убил его своими руками, не узнав из-за проклятья Мундуса, которым тот его наделил, — ночные кошмары и чувство вины преследовали и днем, когда мужчина вовсю бодрствовал. Что теперь? Он никогда в жизни не думал, что примется за незначительную работенку без пароля, так как его брат (который не был мертв) решил, что стоит перестать быть таким выборочным в заказах, если он стремится хоть как-то подняться в своей деятельности.</p><p>Данте никогда не стремился к успеху: единственное, чем он занимался до этого момента, — выполнял работу особой категории (иными словами, только работа, связанная с демонами), и этого было достаточно, чтобы скатиться к довольно одинокой и почти обычной жизни — иногда жизнь преподносила демонов, немногим сильнее обычного десятка, делая будни немного краше. Но теперь он понял, что больше не один, и ему предстояла прогулка по оживленным улицам города в поисках толстого кота одной состоятельной дамы, которая обещала засыпать Данте деньгами, если он найдет его.</p><p>Единственное, чего Данте не мог понять: каким образом Вергилий смог уловить суть их разговора и выхватить у него из рук телефон, прежде чем трубка была повешена?</p><p>— В этом районе свыше десятка кошек, и, как и любая из них, мистер Флаффл может оказаться под колесами грузовика. — Данте никогда не хватало терпения заниматься делами, связанными с поиском. — Как мы собираемся найти его?</p><p>— Понятия не имею, брат, — Вергилий говорил спокойно, тщательно обдумывая каждое слово. — Я не был здесь в течение многих лет, ты здесь эксперт.</p><p>Это ударило по Данте сильнее, чем любой другой демон. Он прикрылся фальшивой усмешкой.</p><p>— Я бы не надеялся на себя.</p><p>— Само собой разумеется. — Вергилий повернул направо. — Пойдем туда.</p><p>— Почему ты так уверен?</p><p>— <em>Мои</em> инстинкты не врут.</p><p>— Из-за тебя мы дважды потерялись в Аду, братишка. Не лучший опыт из пережитого. — И ведь он провел там больше времени, чем младший. Но Данте не озвучил этого.</p><p>Ничего не оставалось кроме того, как бродить по округе и надеяться, что толстый котяра просто появится перед ними. К слову, заблудиться здесь было невозможно, так как это был город Данте и знал он его даже лучше, чем собственное агентство. И ответил он так только потому, что ссоры между ним и Вергилием — нечто естественное и иногда даже не задумываешься, о чем говоришь.</p><p>— Нашел что-то? — спросил Данте у замедлившего шаг и остановившегося у витрины брата. Ничего необычного: просто куча разных сладостей, используемых для привлечения детей и их мам, но с бонусом в виде милых рождественских украшений. В голову сразу пришла мысль о том, как давно Вергилий видел настоящие сладости, — времена меняются.</p><p>— Вот эта хорошая. — Даже с учетом того, что Данте указал на какое-то угощение на витрине, они прошли мимо, из-за чего Вергилий его не понял и уставился на брата с немым вопросом в глазах.</p><p>— Напомни, какие сладости ты любишь? Я совсем забыл.</p><p>Данте ожидал язвительного комментария, но получил лишь спокойный ответ:</p><p>— Я тоже не помню. — Что-то из глубины полудемонического сердца — к счастью, не из демонического желудка — подсказывало, <em>что им стоит купить по одной сладости каждого вида и напомнить друг другу о вкусах</em>, но каким-то образом прекрасная идея вылилась в…</p><p>— Ты никогда не запоминал то, что важно. Например, чьи игрушки — чьи.</p><p>— Я запоминал только после того, как на них появлялось моё имя.</p><p>— Но ты подписывал и мои тоже!</p><p>Похоже, Вергилий не был заинтересован в продолжении спора: всё его внимание было приковано к миру людей вокруг. Такому скучному и обыденному для Данте, но такому необычному и вызывающему чувство тоски для Вергилия, который провел большую часть своей жизни в ловушке бесконечного кошмара. Возможно, он находил интересным велосипеды, выстроенные в ряд для проката на пару часов, или даже наполненные до краев мусорные баки.</p><p>День выдался холодным, но это не мешало солнечному свету согревать лица прохожих своими чутка теплыми лучами. Скопления людей медленно и тихо продвигались по улице, а вместе с ними — Вергилий и Данте, не принадлежащие ни к одному из миров.</p><p>— Кот.</p><p>— Да, Вергилий. Мы никогда не найдем мистера Флаффла, поэтому…</p><p>— Он сидит на фонарном столбе. Почему никто не заметил этого?</p><p>Данте наконец поднял глаза от земли, которую созерцал весь путь, и заметил большой пушистый комок шерсти на фонаре, находившемся над их головами. Вопреки всему, он не мяукал о помощи, как ожидалось от испорченной богатой кошки, но вот его большие голубые глаза одаривали всех серьезным высокомерным взглядом: он выглядел словно король, оценивающий владения своих крестьян.</p><p>— Цвет тот же, да и подозреваю, что в этом районе не так много котов, которые носят ленту больше, чем они сами. — Он усмехается. — Не могу поверить, Вергилий, ты нашел его!</p><p>— Очень хорошо, Данте. Теперь твоя очередь взяться за работу, чтобы получить свою долю.</p><p>— Я? Почему я?</p><p>— Потому что я выполнил часть с поиском кота. Все остальное на тебе, Легендарный охотник на демонов, — Вергилий говорил таким озадаченным голосом, который был смешнее, чем любое его выражение лица.</p><p>— Это не я выбрал себе такое прозвище, хорошо?</p><p>И Данте начал свой великолепный подъем для спасения мистера Флаффла и возвращения его хозяйке. Все вокруг были настолько заняты, что практически никто заметил мужчину в красном плаще, отчаянно пытавшегося уговорить кошку с чересчур длинными когтями спуститься вниз (хотя Данте мог поклясться, что слышал, как какой-то ребенок из толпы выкрикнул: «Санта!»).</p><p>Примерно через час глубокие следы от когтей зажили, кот неохотно, но вернулся к своей хозяйке и, скорее всего, уже планировал очередной побег, а Данте и Вергилий спокойно направлялись домой. Но только вот старший резко свернул в неправильную сторону, и Данте пришлось окликнуть его:</p><p>— Эй, нам сюда.</p><p>— Нет, сюда.</p><p>— Вергилий, я прекрасно знаю, где находится мой офис.</p><p>— Я помню об этом, Данте. Но мы идем не туда.</p><p>Данте нахмурился.</p><p>— Продуктовый?</p><p>— У тебя же все еще не готов подарок на день рождения?</p><p>За этот короткий промежуток времени Данте понял многое: его брат, его эгоистичный старший брат, взял на себя инициативу потратить только что заработанные деньги на подарок не для такой уж меленькой девочки, которую он толком и не знал, но на которую также произвел не очень хорошее впечатление. Хм, не ударился ли Вергилий головой о что-нибудь прошлой ночью?</p><p>— Да, вообще-то. Но, эй, мне все ещё нужен секретарь. Ты в деле?</p><p>Взгляд, который Вергилий бросил на него, был холоднее, чем лезвие Ямато.</p><p>— Чем скорее ты отдашь ей долг, тем быстрее эта девчонка отстанет от нас.</p><p>— Думаю, мне стоит поведать тебе пару вещей о Пэтти.</p><p>Вергилий не обратил внимания на этот комментарий.</p><p>— Мне ничего не нужно о ней знать. Лучше займись поиском магазина одежды.</p><p>— Ты хоть представляешь, сколько может стоить платье?</p><p>— Нет, Данте. Мне как-то не доводилось покупать.</p><p>Произнес он это иронично или серьезно — Данте не мог сказать. Он пожал плечами и вздохнул.</p><p>— Хорошо, я знаю одно место. Там обычно наряжаются Леди и Триш, а мне приходится платить за них.</p><p>— Приходится? — Вергилий был заинтригован. — Я знал, что ты еще то позорище, но так, чтобы даже эти двое не проявляли к тебе чуточку уважения…</p><p>— А вот это уже мой милый и заботливый старший братец, которого я знал.</p><p>Данте не был в курсе последних тенденций моды и самой продаваемой женской одежды не то что сейчас, после своего отпуска вдали от мира людей — но и даже шесть месяцев назад. Именно поэтому, стоило им ступить на порог, к ним сразу же подлетел консультант, готовый помочь. Вергилий попытался остаться снаружи, но Данте, заранее ожидавший такого хода событий, схватил его за плащ, пока тот не попробовал сбежать, предварительно засадив брату Ямато меж ребер, что было бы плохой идеей, учитывая количество впечатлительных людей вокруг.</p><p>— И так вы ищете?..</p><p>— Платье, — ответил Вергилий.</p><p>— И?..</p><p>— Для девочки, — добавил он, но Данте почувствовал, что этой информации будет недостаточно.</p><p>— Ей восемнадцать. Наша племяшка. Ищем ей подарок на день рождения, — уточнил охотник, иначе это было бы слишком странным, что двое взрослых мужчин покупают дорогую одежду случайной девушке.</p><p>Ничего слишком броского или слишком простого. Данте не ожидал, что Вергилий так требовательно отнесется к выбору платья, но и отрицать этого он не мог, ибо после того, как консультант положил четвертое платье поверх остальных, его брат с серьезным взглядом слегка покачал головой, отмечая отсутствие стильности.</p><p>К счастью, пятое оказалось тем, что нужно. Оно выглядело немного старомодно: легкая плиссированная юбка и рубашка с лентой на вороте — почему-то Данте показалось, что на Пэтти это будет смотреться отлично. Но, черт возьми, оно стоило целое состояние.</p><p>— Я не могу потратить все деньги на это.</p><p>— Почему нет?</p><p>— Потому что осталось две недели до Рождества, а это значит — другие подарки. И… — он снова посмотрел на ценник, чтобы убедиться, что не просчитался, — воу, столько за платье?</p><p>— Может, твой плащ и ботинки выглядят побитыми, но уж они-то точно стоят дороже, чем это.</p><p>Вергилий был прав, но Данте не захотел признавать этого.</p><p>— Ну, восемнадцать только раз в жизни, верно? — Он схватил платье, развернулся и столкнулся с женщиной, выходящей из примерочной. Данте был больше и хорошо сложен, поэтому ничего не почувствовал, но вот даме пришлось встать на ноги и возмутиться:</p><p>— Ты слепой?</p><p>Данте узнал этот голос.</p><p>— Давно не виделись.</p><p>Он посмотрел на Леди, а Леди посмотрела на него.</p><p>— Данте? — Она растерянно перевела взгляд на Вергилия, затем снова на Данте и на платье у него в руках. — Подарок для Пэтти?</p><p>— Подарок для Пэтти.</p><p>С Леди случалось много неприятностей, и она могла принять что угодно извергающееся со дна Ада, будь то демоны или странные и неожиданные происшествия. Как, например, мёртвый брат Данте, который оказался жив и чуть не стал Королем Ада после трех попыток (снова) убить своего родственника, а затем просто свалил в отпуск вместе с ним. На самом деле, Данте не был уверен, что Леди готова принять все детали этой истории.</p><p>— Вижу, ты решил вывести его величество на прогулку?</p><p>Она говорила о Вергилии так, как будто он был собакой, но Данте не мог винить её: не после того, как он затолкал её в демонический сосуд на целый месяц. Хоть охотница и не выглядела злой, но мужчина не рискнул бы оставлять этих двоих в одной комнате больше секунды.</p><p>— Нет, — ответил Вергилий. — Я помогаю ему с покупкой.</p><p>Понять, сделал ли Вергилий ответный выпад или просто проигнорировал оскорбление, было почти невозможно из-за его серьёзного лица, поэтому Данте решил просто не брать во внимание их первое за долгие годы взаимодействие.</p><p>— Хорошо, нам нужно на кассу.</p><p>Леди встала перед ним, не давая совершить попытку побега.</p><p>— Данте, нам нужно поговорить.</p><p>И вот момент настал. Данте был напуган, в голове не было ни единой мысли, как объяснить, почему произошло то, что произошло (или, проще говоря, почему он ушел со своим братом), а на языке крутилось лишь одно: <em>«Он тот ещё засранец, но я скучал по нему. И сейчас просто хочу остаться с ним».</em></p><p>— Ты серьезно передал контроль над офисом Моррисону — не мне?! Я даже уговорила Триш, но ты!.. Я же твой лучший друг!</p><p>Или, может, не настал.</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
Вергилий был потрясён.</p><p>— Ты помнишь, что я говорил о Пэтти? — Данте не был уверен, что брат его слушал, учитывая, какими большими от шока глазами он смотрел на вычурные розовые украшения, расположившиеся в офисе. — Это одно из них.</p><p>Вергилий перешагнул через порог, украшенный лентами, и отодвинул пару шариков (шариков!) со стола, чтобы разместить на нем пакеты с продуктами. Он питался пиццей и другой жирной пищей на протяжении двух дней, и этого было более чем достаточно для целого года, поэтому пришлось заставить Данте выбраться в супермаркет: его брат должен быть благодарен своему демоническому наследию, иначе бы он превратился в круглый шарик, если бы остался жить один.</p><p>— Ну, повелитель здоровой еды… — Данте, который совершенно не был удивлён такой смене стиля своего убежища, приблизился к пачке шпината, — …как мы собираемся это есть?</p><p>— Приготовим, — спокойно ответил ему Вергилий.</p><p>— Но как? — В глазах друг друга они видели смятение: ни у одного из них не было четкого представления о том, как превратить все эти продукты в нечто вкусное. — Нам нужна книга рецептов.</p><p>— Я схожу и куплю её. Один. Я больше доверяю тебе в этом вопросе.</p><p>— Ты так добр, я сейчас расплачусь.</p><p>— Ты всегда часто плакал, не так ли? Ничего не изменилось.</p><p>Данте впился зубами в яблоко и странно фыркнул.</p><p>— Не потеряйся.</p><p>— Не потеряюсь, Данте.</p><p>Если бы Вергилий ушёл на минуту позже, то он бы встретился лицом к лицу с Триш. Небольшое пояснение: он бы встретился с идеальной копией их матери, которая раньше являлась верным слугой Мундуса и знала человека, закованного в доспехи Нело Анджело. Драмы было бы не избежать, подумал Данте. Хотя с Леди все прошло не так плохо — за исключением того, что она попыталась заставить Данте заплатить за свои покупки, но стоящий рядом Вергилий вежливо указал на отсутствие у Леди прав на трату их денег (слава богу, у женщины была запланирована работа на полдень и их спор был отложен).</p><p>— Леди сказала, что ты вернулся. — Как будто и шести месяцев не прошло, Триш села на диван и перевела своё внимание на только что купленный журнал. — Как Ад?</p><p>— Веселее, чем я ожидал.</p><p>— Поэтому возвращение заняло у вас шесть месяцев?</p><p>— Да. Знаешь, навёрстывали упущенное время с Вергилием.</p><p>Вообще-то они толком и не говорили, только едва и успевали подсчитывать убитых демонов, смеяться над неудачами друг друга и дремать спиной к спине. Никаких лишних мыслей — одно желание сражаться и выйти живыми из всего этого. Они смогли сблизиться лишь из-за лязганья мечей и крови демонов, которые осмеливались потревожить их.</p><p>— Это яблоки?</p><p>— Да. — Они были хрустящими и очень вкусными. — Хочешь одно?</p><p>Триш отказала жестом.</p><p>— Хочешь, чтобы я осталась до его прихода?</p><p>Данте понял смысл этих слов, но в ответ только пожал плечами.</p><p>— Делай, что хочешь. — Они давно не дети, да и Вергилий слышал о ней (однажды Данте уже упоминал Триш), но думать о том, что могло бы произойти при их встрече, не хотелось. Он знал их достаточно хорошо и не хотел бы смерти никого из них.</p><p>Однако Триш ушла по собственной воле, а Вергилий вернулся спустя пару минут.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><br/>
Возможно, в Аду они общались больше.</p><p>Вергилий не игнорировал Данте полностью, но все, что он делал, — односложно отвечал на вопросы и другие встречные комментарии: «Доброе утро», «Добрый день», «Да», «Нет», «Глупо». К тому же он никогда не говорил «Доброе утро» первым, что было довольно нелепо, но уменьшало чувство вины у Данте и давало ему больше времени на обдумывание менее важных вещей.</p><p>Неужели сражение — единственный способ для их нормального общения друг с другом?</p><p>— Мы все еще не позвонили Неро. — Данте плавно увернулся от удара когтистой демонической лапы и выстрелил её обладателю прямо в голову. — Думаю, стоит наведаться в Фортуну и сделать ему сюрприз.</p><p>Данте не поднимал <em>проблему Неро</em>, так он обычно называл это у себя в голове — до этого момента. Сегодня он получил реальную работу от Моррисона (больше никаких толстых кошек) и отправился с Вергилием на зачистку демонов, случайно призванных священником, который потерял свою веру в Бога (остатки кожи все еще свисали с канделябра — ужасно). Прошло три недели с их возвращения в мир людей, Вергилий перестал теряться по пути в пекарню. Хоть какое-то улучшение. Диета Данте тоже улучшилась, даже несмотря на то, что его отношение к овощам не изменилось.</p><p>— Как всегда, слишком много болтаешь, Данте. — Вергилий разрезал воздух Ямато, зная, что брат увернётся от атаки, а демонам придётся встретиться со своей судьбой и распасться на две части.</p><p>Данте начал снова:</p><p>— Не переводи тему. Неро, по крайней мере, заслужил это.</p><p>— Из того, что ты рассказал мне, я предполагаю, что он может прожить нормально и без моего присутствия.</p><p>— Ну же, посмотри мне в глаза и попробуй сказать, что ты не был бы рад, если бы отец вернулся и навестил тебя, будучи живым.</p><p>— Условия разные.</p><p>— Ты прав, но… — Данте сделал рывок в сторону, его меч прошел прямо перед лицом Вергилия и вошел в плоть демона, который сразу же исчез с долгим пронзительным криком, — он бы позволил мне убить тебя. Но не сделал этого.</p><p>Вергилий оттолкнул меч тыльной стороной ладони.</p><p>— Ты все ещё слепо веришь, что ты смог бы убить меня на вершине Клипота?</p><p>— Просто перестань меня тему, понял? — Данте крутанул Эбони в руке и выстрелил в нависшую над ним демоническую тушу, не отводя взгляда от брата. — Как бы странно это ни звучало, но Неро волнуется за нас. Прямо как мама когда-то.</p><p>Он попал прямо в цель; Вергилий напрягся и затянул с ответом.</p><p>— Данте… — Что бы он ни собирался сказать, его прервал адский рев, и вскоре их окружила группа летающих существ с капающими из ртов каплями крови. — …Мы продолжим этот разговор позже.</p><p>Каким бы видом демонов ни были эти существа, они не успели нанести достаточно вреда. Одного удара хватило, чтобы заставить их взорваться кровавым фейерверком. Ничего такого, с чем бы не справились душ и хорошая прачечная.</p><p>Когда Данте и Вергилий закончили, вокруг них стояла тихая кровавая картина.</p><p>Данте провел рукой по волосам, но остановился: пара локонов, покрытых кровью, запуталась вокруг его пальцев. Он перевёл взгляд на Вергилия, который был в похожем нечистом виде, полностью заляпанный свежей кровью.</p><p>— Я надеюсь, что они не снизят цену за уборку. — Он шутил, но это не отменяло того факта, что церковной зал (из которого Бог, вероятно, убегал в спешке из-за демонов, устроивших в нем гнездо) стал полностью багровым.</p><p>Вергилий убрал Ямато в ножны и направился к Данте.</p><p>— Они ничего не говорили про сохранение чистоты церкви в процессе. Мы просто решили их проблему.</p><p>— Не все оценят такое объяснение… Эй, что ты делаешь?</p><p>Данте оценивающе окинул взглядом стекающую со стен демоническую жидкость и только в последнюю секунду заметил быстрое движение, не успевая увернуться от руки Вергилия. Тот крепко схватил его за челюсти и неожиданно нежно, большим пальцем провел по уголку его губ.</p><p>— У меня было что-то на лице?</p><p>Данте усмехнулся, стараясь избавиться от странного, вызывающего волнение чувства. Вергилий молча уставился на него, а Данте все никак не мог определить его выражение лица, может, потому, что они никогда не понимали друг друга или просто металлический запах крови притуплял чувства.</p><p>— Вергилий…</p><p>Ямато издала резкий звук, когда Вергилий вынул его из ножен. Данте со смехом пригнулся от режущего удара, который прошел сквозь подкрадывающихся к ним демонов, разделяя их тела на две части.</p><p>— На секунду я подумал, что ты собирался проткнуть меня. — Он достал Эбони и Айвори и сделал несколько выстрелов в головы пятерых демонов прямо позади Вергилия.</p><p>— В одном ты прав, брат.</p><p>Улыбка быстро слетела с лица Данте: он слишком поздно понял, что выпад был направлен не на опоздавших на вечеринку демонических созданий, а на него. Брат снова замахнулся Ямато, с любовью пронзая прямо в живот с такой силой, что мужчина оказался намертво прибитым к алтарю.</p><p>Нависнув сверху, Вергилий усмехнулся:</p><p>— Я всегда стремлюсь проткнуть тебя.</p><p>— Оу, ну… — Данте закашлялся кровью, — …думаю, некоторые вещи никогда не меняются. — Он поднял Айвори и выстрелил в последнего оставшегося демона, который посчитал минутную заминку хорошим моментом для атаки, но сразу же был лишен этого шанса. — Ты испортил мой плащ, спасибо, братец.</p><p>— Пожалуйста. — Вергилий снова сжал его челюсть. — Я полагаю, это будет слишком для тебя.</p><p>— Слишком? — Данте усмехнулся. — Что слишком? Я вообще ничего не чувствую.</p><p>Он надавил Ямато сильнее, проливая еще больше крови. Охотник попытался отвернуть голову, но Вергилий не дал ему этого сделать и развернул лицо обратно, разжигая этим нарастающее от боли возбуждение.</p><p>— Так упрямо, Данте.</p><p>У них было шесть месяцев в Аду, чтобы открыться друг другу в полной мере, но, видимо, лишь разделение кровавого поцелуя на церковном алтаре не хватало для демонстрации их сокровенных желаний. Это было неправильно, к тому же они не так хорошо понимали собственное «я», чтобы разобрать то, что скрывается под их вечной потребностью перегрызть друг другу глотки.</p><p>Вергилий извлек Ямато наполовину и впился в губы Данте, наслаждаясь вкусом крови: она была более приятной, чем горькая демоническая смесь; она была словно вода для мучающегося от жажды человека. Поцелуй продолжался до последней капли, пока рана не начала заживать вокруг клинка; в этот момент Вергилий вытащил меч полностью, снова тревожа рану.</p><p>Данте посмотрел на переливающиеся голубым свечением глаза Вергилия, на тонкие линии света, пробегающие по всему его телу и создающие яркий кокон. Вскоре световая сфера вспыхивает и выбрасывает волну взрывной энергии, наполненную таким сильным и агрессивным желанием, что на мгновение охотник теряется в происходящем. Демоническая форма брата предстала перед ним во всем своем великолепии, и он даже не попробовал сопротивляться, когда та начала стягивать с него штаны, разрывая ткань на мелкие кусочки, — охотник, конечно, мог вспомнить о том, насколько эти кожаные штаны были дорогими (позже он точно будет возмущаться), но желание поскорее ощутить шершавый язык во рту и пульсацию массивного члена в своем лоне затмевало все. Данте взглянул на раскрывающуюся меж ножных пластин брата эрекцию, по телу прошла волна дрожи от мысли, что Вергилий может сделать с ним.</p><p>Вергилий не заставил его ждать: он раздвинул ноги и оглядел соблазнительную щель. Каким-то образом демоническая часть не полностью захватила сознание, и поэтому мужчина колебался: он просто порвет Данте, если войдет в него, будучи в этой форме. Вскоре его внимание привлек разрез на животе брата. Края плоти потихоньку срастались, регенерируя повреждение. Ах да, Данте переживал вещи похуже, поэтому Вергилий сделал должное: он вошел в брата, любуясь выпирающей из живота формой и заставляя его выгнуться и закричать от удовольствия.</p><p>Данте выл на закатное небо, пока Вергилий насиловал его на алтаре, безжалостно и жестоко. Он чувствовал, как тело под ним пыталось вытолкнуть его из себя, когда он входил, и принимало заново по возвращению. Охотник посмотрел на него расплывчатым взглядом, с трудом пребывая в сознании, что-то мерцало глубоко внутри в него. Он разошелся смехом, не отрывая глаз от старшего брата.</p><p>— Ты правда… не помнишь, Вергилий. — Его голос дрогнул от удовольствия, спина выгнулась, демонстрируя тонкий идеальный контур члена внутри.</p><p>Вергилий не понял, что Данте имел в виду. Он все еще не помнил многих вещей, но старался медленно восстановить воспоминания о давно забытом: то милое телешоу, которое они смотрели с матерью, не закончилось и так и не продолжилось, Данте никогда не любил пиццу с оливками (он их просто ненавидел, когда был ребенком), а единственным соседом, который не относился с презрением к близнецу, была одна пожилая леди, иногда просившая донести продукты за неё. Он не помнил многих вещей и поэтому волновался, но в то же время осознавал, что у него достаточно времени наверстать упущенное.</p><p>С хриплым рыком он поднял Данте, сел на алтарь и расположил того на коленях. Тело Данте начало медленно скользить по его члену вниз, на лице отразилась гримаса боли, которая опьяняла не сильнее, чем ощущение вцепившихся в его броню пальцев. Данте держался за него слишком отчаянно и слишком близко, что не было сил противиться искушению его раскрытых губ.</p><p>Это нельзя было назвать поцелуем: Вергилий просто просунул язык ему в рот и начал неуклюже двигать им из стороны в сторону, как будто пробуя какое-то удивительное блюдо. Тем не менее это движение было более интимным, чем факт того, что он занимался непристойностями с младшим братом прямо в церкви, где если был Бог, то, несомненно, свалил, когда все началось.</p><p>— Вергилий… — Данте задохнулся, — …какого черта? — Его смешок перешел в восхищённый стон. Что-то становилось больше и ускоряло темп, делая все внутри еще влажнее и отзывчивее.</p><p>Данте не мог видеть опухший узел на основании члена Вергилия, проникающий все глубже и не собирающийся покидать его, пока брат не кончит. Он просто чувствовал, как все внутри раскрывалось, и стонал от ощущения наполненности и жесткости. Его разум был полностью затуманен, и единственное, на что он мог сфокусироваться, была красота демонической формы и наслаждение от того, что они вот так бессознательно занимались сексом. Он даже не заметил демонов, окруживших их и заинтригованных тем, как их высший собрат подчинил себе человека.</p><p>Но это заметил Вергилий.</p><p>Их пустые глаза рассматривали чистую кожу, покрытую лишь потом и сияющую под последними, проникшими через разбитые окна лучами уходящего в закат солнца. Они не могли перестать пялиться на Данте, который продолжал насаживаться на узел и сбивчиво стонать от болезненных ощущений. Но последнее, что услышала кучка незваных зрителей, — лязганье призрачных клинков, и последнее, что увидели, — то, как Данте выгнул все тело, запрокинув голову назад в иступленном крике.</p><p>Демоническая сила Вергилия, подпитываемая сильным желанием убийства, полностью наполнила его. В глазах побелело.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Идея с Мистер Флаффлом принадлежит kikipancakes'. Не помню, было ли у него имя изначально, но суть заключалась в том, что близнецам пришлось искать кота, так как его хозяин был очень богат. — Прим. автора.</p><p>Черт, пните меня, если я неправильно перевёл этот комментарий. — Прим. переводчика.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ест, ел, съеден</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Никаких доставщиков пиццы (или нет?).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Неро казалось, что он уже привык ко всем этим странным событиям.</p><p>В начале своего совершеннолетия ему посчастливилось узнать, что он является полудемоном, причем потомком не какой-то жаждущей крови адской твари, а внуком самого Спарды, спасителя рода людского. Данте же добил тем, что его желающий всем смерти близнец — отец Неро, полностью разбивая ту малую (тайную) надежду на то, что именно Данте был его родителем. А затем оставшиеся кровные родственники пропали в Аду на несколько месяцев и недавно непринужденно вернулись, прибывая в духе хорошо отдохнувших в отпуске стариков. Именно из таких необычных событий состояла его обычная жизнь.</p><p>Тем не менее он всё еще чувствовал себя некомфортно, разговаривая с Вергилием: это было страннее, чем резко появившаяся демоническая мерцающая рука или вновь отросшая, которую оторвал отец, на этот раз человеческая. Они даже не говорbли. Неро просто созерцал свои испорченные ботинки, которые он пытался починить по мере своих сил, и старался найти способ начать разговор.</p><p>Неро вошел в агентство, надеясь, что встретит здесь Данте, заранее приняв недовольное выражение лица и готовясь накричать на него за то, что тот вернулся и ничего не сказал (Нико узнала об этом через Леди). Но весь настрой моментально пропал, когда дверь открыл Вергилий, и мозг Неро перестал функционировать. Как там говорит Нико? 404, страница не найдена?</p><p>Неро, до того как поздороваться, спросил, где Данте. На задании, ответил Вергилий, и это все, чем они обмолвились друг с другом.</p><p>Теперь же Неро сидел на стуле перед столом в неловком молчании под аккомпанемент перелистываемых Вергилием страниц. И перелистывал он их через каждые плюс-минус три минуты.</p><p><em>Переворот</em>.</p><p><em>Переворот</em>.</p><p><em>Переворот</em>.</p><p>— Как ты? — Неожиданный вопрос Неро не потревожил его ни в малейшей степени.</p><p>— В порядке.</p><p><em>В порядке, как и всегда</em>, додумал про себя Неро во вновь наступившей тишине, <em>спасибо</em>.</p><p>— Как Ад?</p><p>— Наполнен демонами.</p><p>Неро был в ступоре. У него было так много вопросов о его матери, о нем самом. Знал ли Вергилий о нем? Специально ли оставил его? Хотел ли он, чтобы парень знал о его существовании? Или же он бросил книгу только для зрелища? Ах да, книга, он совсем забыл об этой штуке. Неро пытался её прочесть, но, к сожалению, поэзия не его профиль. Голова кипела от количества незаданных вопросов, в сознании они звучали слишком глупо, чтобы быть озвученными. Поэтому он ничего не говорил и ждал, когда Вергилий начнет диалог. Однако тот сидел уткнувшись носом в книгу. Его лицо более не было схоже с лицом Ви, но Неро все еще мог уловить знакомые черты в перемещающемся меж строк взгляде — его внимание было приковано к страницам, а все вокруг просто исчезло. Исчезло вместе с Неро.</p><p>Данте спас его из этой неловкой ситуации.</p><p>— Я вернулся. — Он звучал довольно вяло, да и выглядел уставшим. Но, возможно, Неро просто показалось, так как, заметив парня, Данте довольно ухмыльнулся. — Эй, неужели ты проделал весь этот путь, чтобы встретиться со своим стариком?</p><p>Данте вел себя так, как будто и вовсе не пропадал в Аду на несколько месяцев и они виделись несколько дней назад. Никаких трогательных объятий, вопросов, объяснений. В глубине души Неро хотел этих вещей, но догадывался, что ничего из этого не будет, и был прав. Появление Данте было достаточным для того, чтобы вспомнить, в каком настроении он ехал сюда из Фортуны. Парень нахмурился.</p><p>— Ты мог мне позвонить. — Он продемонстрировал телефонную трубку и со всей силы кинул ее обратно. — Ты вообще пытался использовать это?</p><p>— У меня нет твоего номера.</p><p>Ах, точно. Он совсем не подумал об этом. Данте же подарил ему мерцающий знак для фургона, поэтому дядя мог в любой удобный момент узнать его номер, если бы захотел. И вместо того, чтобы озвучить обдуманную мысль полностью, Неро сразу перешел к последней её части.</p><p>— Это значит, что ты не хотел, так? — Это прозвучало грубее, чем надо, и Данте заметно смутился. Затем Неро вспомнил об основной части: зарядить ему в лицо своими крыльями. — Ну, рад видеть, что двое братьев в порядке.</p><p>У него были другие планы: приехать к Данте в офис, накричать на него, потребовать объяснений, получить объяснения. Он уже откладывал вопросы после инцидента в Фортуне, повторять ошибку не хотелось. Но его планы никогда не шли как надо.</p><p>— Неро…</p><p>— У меня есть дела дома. — Неро не дал Данте закончить. — Я просто пришел проверить, не вырастили ли вы двое еще что-нибудь. — Он глянул на Вергилия, но тот едва двигал руками, переворачивая страницы. — Даже если бы это принесло мне больше работы и денег.</p><p>— Хочешь остаться на ужин? Мы теперь готовим. — Данте преподнес базовый для выживания навык как что-то выдающееся.</p><p>Да.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Вижу ты и впрямь занят. Тогда в другой раз?</p><p>— …да. Но только попробуй снова пропасть… — «потому что я снова буду скучать по тебе», — потому что это закончится для тебя неприятностями!</p><p>Данте улыбнулся.</p><p>— А я уже подумал, что ты будешь скучать по мне.</p><p>— Что ж, нужно идти. Увидимся. — Неро развернулся, пряча красное от смущения лицо, и вылетел из офиса. Но когда услышал, как Данте попрощался с ним, залился краской еще больше.</p><p>— Еще увидимся, Неро. — Никаких молчаливых жестов, никаких «адьос». Это значит, что Данте и правда не собирался пропадать (вновь) в ближайшее время, ведь так?</p><p>Когда дверь за Неро закрылась, Данте помассировал виски.</p><p>— Что здесь произошло?</p><p>Вергилий не оторвал глаз от книги.</p><p>— Неро просто заходил навестить нас.</p><p>— Я заметил это.</p><p>Похоже, он был не в настроении говорить. Данте и не принуждал (не в его вкусе) и просто скинул плащ. Он устал. Не из-за работы — демон едва ли мог поранить взрослого человека, но почему-то повадился таскать детей, — его тело чувствовало себя прекрасно, он устал ментально. Прошел ровно месяц после их ночи в церкви, ровно месяц с того момента, когда они более или менее нормально общались друг с другом. И теперь все происходящее ощущалось так, будто он снова живет один. Данте не раз задумывался: жалеет ли Вергилий о том, что поддался животному инстинкту? Он, Данте, определённо нет: ему понравилось это слишком сильно, чтобы отрицать правду.</p><p>— Чего он хотел?</p><p>— Не знаю, он много не говорил.</p><p>— Не похоже, что ты поддерживал разговор. — Данте погладил щетину, ощущая кончиками пальцев довольно колючую поверхность: пришло время снова побриться. — Может, он хотел предложить тебе переехать к нему?</p><p>— С чего это вдруг? — Вергилий наконец отложил книгу, Данте был уверен, что попал точно в цель. — У него своя жизнь, без меня.</p><p>— Ты не меня должен спрашивать.</p><p>— Хочешь, чтобы я ушел?</p><p>Данте задержал дыхание на секунду, этого было достаточно, чтобы Вергилий заметил.</p><p>— Нет. Ты можешь остаться, можешь уйти, — он махнул рукой, — можешь делать, что пожелаешь, как и всегда. — Его голос звучал беспечно, прямо как и планировалось, и это успокаивало. Он схватил телефон. — Я заказываю пиццу. Как же давно это было. Какую ты будешь?</p><p>— Уверен, что можешь позволить это себе?</p><p>— Эй, вообще-то я сейчас при деньгах!</p><p>— Дело не в деньгах. Эта футболка, она обтягивает твой живот.</p><p>Данте глянул вниз, где черная ткань едва сдавливала живот. Это было довольно сложно заметить, и все же низ больше не выглядел плоским, как несколько недель назад. Данте усмехнулся.</p><p>— Кажется, кому-то пора научиться пользоваться стиральной машиной.</p><p>— Или есть меньше.</p><p>— Я уверен, это все из-за твоих овощей. Мой желудок ещё привыкает к ним. — Вергилий покачал головой, посчитав, что последний комментарий был неуместен.</p><p>Данте не мог поверить: неужели им с братом удалось поговорить с братом более десяти секунд? Чего было вполне достаточно.</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
— Данте, почему эта футболка такая узкая?</p><p>Леди уставилась на его живот. Стоящая рядом Триш окинула взглядом складки на черной ткани и согласилась кивком.</p><p>Данте поднял глаза на них.</p><p>— Я не покупал никакой новой одежды.</p><p>— Оу. Так значит, ты чутка поправился?</p><p>— Думаешь? — Данте коснулся живота. — Он выглядит немного больше, скорее всего, это из-за стресса.</p><p>— Или это. — Леди указала на кусок пиццы, которым он собирался насладиться.</p><p>— Не. Теперь я живу со своим братом и правильно питаюсь. Это точно стресс.</p><p>Леди закатила глаза.</p><p>— Кстати об этом, как все проходит?</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Воссоединение с твоим братом.</p><p>— Как обычно.</p><p>Данте пожал плечами. Это был прямой намёк, что он не в настроении продолжать эту тему. Данте редко говорил о себе, Леди и Триш привыкли, но это не значит, что им вовсе не было интересно. Охотник воссоединился с братом, которого с болью в сердце хотел убить, и сейчас они жили под одной крышей. Он не рассказал, что произошло в Аду, и не написал ни единого сообщения от том, как идут дела в мире людей.</p><p>— Ну, сделай что-нибудь с этим. — Леди указала на живот Данте; еще несколько месяцев назад, коснувшись его, палец бы не погрузился в тонкий слой жира. — Или ты собираешься отложить пушки?</p><p>— И оставить вам, дамам, всё веселье? — Данте усмехнулся. — Да никогда. — Он протянул руку, чтобы взять последний кусочек пиццы, но Леди оказалась быстрее и схватила его первой.</p><p>— Тогда тебе стоит начать меньше есть и больше бегать — или не поймаешь больше демонов. — Она откусила кусочек и сморщила нос: их с Данте вкусы в пицце очень отличались. — Мне пора идти. Триш, как насчет того, чтобы составить мне компанию?</p><p>— Уже. — Триш подхватила свои пушки.</p><p>— Тебе они не понадобятся. Это будет легкая работа.</p><p>— Но мы можем поспорить, кто уничтожит больше демонов.</p><p>— Тогда все пройдет не так скучно, только вот ты уже проиграла.</p><p>Триш усмехнулась.</p><p>— Как скажешь. Победа будет моя.</p><p>Они продолжали обсуждение даже после того, как вышли из офиса, оставив Данте одного. Какое облегчение.</p><p>Ему нравилось, когда девушки зависали с ним, даже больше, когда они составляли компанию в бою: в такие моменты казалось, что никакие проблемы не смогут его побеспокоить. Но когда все заканчивалось, темные мысли возвращались к нему и желание поделиться с остальными своими переживаниями исчезало. Происходило это не по какой-то особой причине и не было всего лишь привычкой — он просто слишком долго пробыл один, и слишком часто его проблемы ранили или убивали людей, о которых он заботился.</p><p>Данте не мог сказать, что их отношения с Вергилием ухудшались, — они просто не сдвигались с места. В аду они сражались каждый божий день, адреналин бурлил в крови и наполнял энергией — Данте не знал, было ли это ощущение счастья, что они снова вместе как братья, или же их древнее демоническое наследие. В мире людей эта химия исчезла.</p><p>Когда они сражались против демонов в церкви, когда меч проходил сквозь гниющую демоническую плоть, Данте вновь поучаствовал ту искушающую дрожь внутри. Вергилий тоже это ощутил, охотник был уверен, что мысли брата спутались от нарастающего звона в ушах. Но честно говоря, он бы ни за что не отказался от брата в подобном состоянии, даже если бы оно переросло в желание изничтожить все живое.</p><p>Он не знал, о чем думал Вергилий, они ведь так и не нашли новых путей для общения друг с другом, поэтому возможности вытянуть из него что-то новое не было. В течение целого месяца Вергилий не предпринял ни одной попытки заговорить с ним — больше, он даже с Неро не смог поговорить нормально.</p><p>Мужчина вздохнул и потряс головой. Коробка из-под пицц была пуста: девушки съели все и даже тот единственный кусочек умыкнули из рук охотника. Он поднял телефонную трубку и начал набирать выученный наизусть номер. Но затем Данте почесал живот: кончики пальцев соприкоснулись с необычной для его тела мягкостью прямо там, где раньше можно было нащупать только плотные кубики пресса.</p><p>Он отложил телефон и поднялся. Самое время приготовить ужин.</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
Прошло больше месяца с того момента, как Данте в последний раз наслаждался вкусным куском пиццы. Удивительный аромат, исходящий от тарелок двух девушек, расположившихся за столиком в ресторане, заставил его желудок заурчать, но он проигнорировал чувство голода и продолжил путь. Поначалу отказаться от вредной ежедневной пищи было достаточно легко, но в последние несколько дней он стал замечать странное желание съесть что-нибудь политое маслом или посыпанное сахаром.</p><p>Вергилий шагал рядом с ним в своем элегантном плаще. Он шел, смотря прямо на дорогу перед собой, в отличие от Данте, которой проснулся с сильным желанием отведать клубничного санди* и теперь отвлекался на каждое проходимое ими мимо кафе и ларек с мороженым.</p><p>Живот не ушел и сейчас упирался в футболку — этого было достаточно для демонстрации того, что его ранее плоский и твердый пресс больше не являлся таковым. Оу, если бы он пощупал его пальцами, то все еще смог бы ощутить твердые, как камень, мышцы, но новый мягкий слой портил всю картину.</p><p>— Что с тобой не так?</p><p>Несколько дней назад Вергилий начал вновь с ним разговаривать. Только по обыденным вещам, но это было лучше чем ничего. Данте кинул голодный взгляд на выставленные на одном из столиков маленького ресторана блюда и потер живот, а после медленно опустил руку к бедру, когда Вергилий заговорил.</p><p>— Я голоден. — Внутренности сводило от голода. — Давай поспешим и поскорее разберёмся с этим делом.</p><p>Он заслужил хотя бы маленький кусочек пиццы: ему удалось сэкономить больше денег, он начал браться за большее количество работы, чем обычно, даже брал не связанную с демонами, что позволило избавиться от режущей уши тишины в компании Вергилия. В конце концов, было приятно дожить до конца месяца с работающим светом и наличием воды.</p><p>&lt;tab&gt;Хозяин здания, подвергающегося реконструкции за городом, уверял, что демоны прятались внутри и время от времени устраивали охоту на рабочих, которые, очевидно, моментально отказывались работать в этом месте. Демоны там были определённо. Какие-то слабые отродья сбежали из Ада в надежде не быть съеденными и встать на вершине пищевой цепи в мире людей. Довольно заезженный сценарий для хорошо оплачиваемого заказа, подумал Данте, когда они достигли места.</p><p>— Не разрушь ничего, Данте. Мне бы не хотелось терять проценты с нашей оплаты на компенсацию ущерба.</p><p>— В прошлый раз это была не моя вина.</p><p>Данте отсек толстый язык, целившийся ему в голову, и тот повалился на пол, заливая все кровью и извиваясь, как хвост ящерицы. Данте отметил, что кусок плоти выглядел сочным, словно политый томатным соусом. Полудемон потряс головой, стараясь не обращать внимания на пожирающую изнутри боль. Он постоянно чувствовал голод, после того как перестал есть слишком много; видимо, тело не разделяло его рвение избавиться от мягкой подушки, растущей поверх пресса.</p><p>— Медлишь, Данте. — Вергилий всегда начинал разговор, когда они сражались с демонами, что стало еще одной причиной для Данте браться за работу, которую он обычно оставлял для Леди и Триш. — Я веду на три.</p><p>— Я простою даю тебе преимущество, мой дорогой старший братец. Наслаждайся им, пока можешь!</p><p>Данте воздел меч, подобно летучей мыши, и вонзил его остриё прямо в широко открытые челюсти, намеревавшиеся проглотить его целиком. Он разрезал тело пополам, от морды до хвоста. От силы его удара две части разлетелись в стороны, словно снаряды, прямиком в стоящих неподалёку демонов: прочная броня их товарища влетела им в брюшные полости, заставляя их уродливые ревущие морды замереть навсегда.</p><p>Внутри все пылало, как будто что-то разрывало его изнутри на куски. Как долго он отказывал себе в хорошей и вкусной еде? Ради чего? Может, у него есть теперь мягкий живот, но он все еще в хорошей форме для охоты и убийств демонов.</p><p>— Вергилий, ты только что потерял свое преимущество!</p><p>Он рассмеялся, но вскоре почувствовал першение в горле. Закашлявшись, он сплюнул большую каплю крови себе на ноги. Боль в животе буквально убивала его. Ладно, возможно, Данте недооценил её. Было довольно легко, охотник давно привык к тому, насколько часто ему ломали кости и протыкали разного рода вещами — иногда это было полезно, например, помогало не замечать точный уровень боли, сигнализирующий, что он близок к своему пределу. Его тело могло без проблем себя исцелить. Он снова закашлялся, пачкая вещи кровью. Ботинки теперь грязные, прекрасно. Голова потихоньку начала наливаться свинцом, самое время поторопиться и поскорее оттереть пятна, потому что, как только они высохнут, о ботинках можно будет забыть.</p><p>Голова казалась такой тяжелой, что он потерял равновесие; сил, чтобы встать обратно на ноги, не было. Это можно было сравнить с просмотром скучного шоу, шоу, в котором он, в главной роли, медленно падал, прямо как мост из колыбельной, иногда напеваемой их мамой в детстве. Возможно, ему следовало бы запаниковать, но его тело больше не воспринимало происходящее, у него просто не было возможности осознать всю ситуацию, и он больше не обращал внимания на нарастающий рёв вокруг.</p><p>Данте потерял сознание, прежде чем полностью повалиться на пол.</p><p>Когда он проснулся, над ним возвышались знакомый потолок и бледный как смерть Вергилий.</p><p>— …выглядишь так, будто сейчас потеряешь сознание, Вергилий.</p><p>Если бы он не знал своего брата достаточно хорошо, то сказал бы, что тот вздохнул с облегчением.</p><p>— Но потерял сознание именно ты, Данте.</p><p>Горло сильно пересохло, и он ненароком задался вопросом, не насыпал ли ему кто-нибудь песка в рот. Он попытался сесть, но Вергилий аккуратно подтолкнул его обратно на кровать, нежно касаясь его плеча рукой. Это напомнило ему маму, которая также ласково возвращала их в постель, пока у братьев была температура и они всячески пытались пойти поиграть. Данте смиренно подчинился.</p><p>— Воды… — Он глубоко вздохнул, боясь, что снова зайдётся кровавым кашлем.</p><p>Вергилию понадобилось две минуты, чтобы принести воды, но для Данте это ожидание было сравнимо с вечностью. Внутри все горело, он был уставшим и голодным. Нестерпимо хотелось еды, что даже тот отрубленный демонический язык (один из последних вещей, что он видел) казался манящим угощением в его воспоминаниях и заставлял рот наполниться слюной.</p><p>Вергилий как будто прочел его мысли и вернулся с бутылкой воды и бумажным пакетом. Запах, исходящий из него жареной, жирной, такой вредной пищи, был настолько сильным, что невозможно было устоять. Данте выхватил пакет из рук Вергилия, забыв о жажде: голод был просто невыносимым, что казалось, что он пожирал его изнутри. Соус капал на руки, пальцы покрылись остатками специй и маслом, а рот был запачкан крошками хлеба и салата. Он ел с жадностью изморенного голодом человека.</p><p>— Хочу еще. — Он почти закончил поглощать еду, которой было бы достаточно для двух человек, но не для него. — Я все еще голоден. — Данте говорил ртом, набитым кусочками мяса, хлеба и томатов.</p><p>Вергилий протянул ему бутылку воды.</p><p>— Выпей это для начала.</p><p>Вода оказалась освежающей и даже более вкусной, чем еда. Данте залпом выпил все до последней капли, но желание съесть что-нибудь так и не ушло.</p><p>Вергилий принес еще один пакет, содержимое которого Данте проглотил с той же скоростью, не оставляя ни единой крошки. Он снова глотнул воды, та смыла восхитительный привкус специй изо рта и утолила остатки жажды. Когда голод отступил, Данте осознал, что ел он подобно дикому демону, желая поскорее избавиться от болезненных ощущений в животе и позабыв о манерах, которым его учили.</p><p>Вергилий подал ему влажное полотенце. Мягкое и теплое, прямо как нежное прикосновение. Когда в последний раз его брат был так заботлив с ним? Может быть, в тот раз, когда Данте осмелился прыгнуть в озеро. На дворе был ноябрь, и поэтому он подхватил грипп и не просыпался в течение двух дней, но когда он сделал это, то обнаружил Вергилия, уткнувшегося ему в руку с мокрыми от слез щеками.</p><p>Данте почувствовал себя лучше без остатков еды по всему телу. Живот больше не болел, но усталость так и не ушла. Со вздохом он осторожно опустился обратно на кровать, лицом к потолку. Кровать возле его ноги негромко скрипнула — рано или поздно ему надо будет сменить матрас. Данте почувствовал, как область сначала возле колена, а затем по бокам от обоих бедер начала проваливаться, и Вергилий приподнял край его футболки, чтобы коснуться живота. Его пальцы были холодными, но дыхание теплым, а губы — мягкими. Данте замер в ожидании.</p><p>— Вергилий. — Данте не оценил слабую дрожь в голосе. Его рука медленно скользнула вдоль груди и расположилась на голове брата, пальцы сжали волосы. — …Сейчас ты не можешь быть со мной груб.</p><p>— Я никогда не был.</p><p>— Лжец…</p><p>— Не волнуйся. — Вергилий посмотрел на него, его лицо отражало бесконечную тайну. — Я буду нежен. — И он разместился между его ног. Данте повернул голову к теплым закатным лучам. Но даже так он продолжал видеть только глаза брата и чувствовать его сильное тело над своим.</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
— Мы должны… вернуться.</p><p>Вергилий произнес эти слова в Аду, пока они отдыхали от волны демонов и ожидали очередную. Он запнулся, и Данте показалось, что брат собирался сказать «домой».</p><p>— Вернуться куда?</p><p>— В мир людей.</p><p>У Данте было много вопросов, которые он хотел задать ему. Почему он захотел вернуться? И куда именно? Редгрейв? Фортуна? Куда-то еще? Его офис, к примеру, — от этой мысли по груди Данте пошли волны тепла.</p><p>Они вернулись. Вергилий открыл портал в его город, причем не в какое-то неизвестное место, я прямо туда, где он когда-то воздвиг Темен-ни-Гру как гигантское призрачное древо. На самом деле, умение управляться с растениями можно назвать их фамильной особенностью, потому что тот несчастный цветок был единственной вещью, которая долгое время умудрялась выжить в офисе Данте, пока ему не посчастливилось столкнуться с Леди и Триш.</p><p>Данте не знал, воспринимал ли Вергилий его офис как <em>дом</em>, как было когда-то с тем местом, где они выросли, но сейчас брат обнимал его и все остальное было неважно. Или даже так: это имело значение, но Данте не хотелось портить этот прекрасный момент беспокоящим его вопросом, который бы точно разрушил хрупкое перемирие между ними. Никаких слов, только его брат, медленно и нежно гладящий его живот и массирующий голову.</p><p>Поэтому это было неожиданно, даже немного пугающе, когда Вергилий заговорил первым.</p><p>— Я так долго мечтал об этом.</p><p>Данте удивленно посмотрел на него. Видимо, Вергилий не ожидал этого и выглядел смущенным, он немедленно опустил голову, чтобы их глаза больше не могли встретиться.</p><p>— Что? Завести ребенка со мной?</p><p>— Секс. — Две секунды тишины. — Ребенка я не планировал.</p><p>— Так же, как и я. — Данте задумался о маленьком существе, расположившемся где-то внутри него и начавшем пожирать собственную мать, когда еды стало не хватать для обоих.</p><p>— Я даже не ожидал, что мой организм на это способен. Это никогда не случалось. — Он имел в виду, что у него был секс с другими мужчинами, которые были без ума от его ложбинки, и да, иногда подобные акты проходили без защиты: он был молод и своего рода идиотом.</p><p>Вергилий понял суть его слов, Данте почувствовал это в легком напряжении всего его тела, когда брат притянул его ближе к себе.</p><p>— Данте…</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— …что мы собираемся делать?</p><p>Один сюрприз за другим: Данте не помнит ни одного момента, когда брат просил помощи или совета. Даже будучи ребёнком, он больше предпочитал терпеть неудачу, чем спрашивать маму и признавать таким образом свою слабость.</p><p>— Почему ты спрашиваешь меня?</p><p>— Думаю, ответ очевиден. — Вергилий говорил с нотками раздражения. — Я не имею представления, как жить здесь… И не думаю, что пойму когда-нибудь.</p><p>Да, точно. До того, как приступить к своим странствиям по Аду, Вергилий был скорее как демон, чем как человек. Не то чтобы сам Данте являлся идеальным примером человеческого вида…</p><p>Данте переплел его пальцы на животе со своими.</p><p>— Боюсь, нам придется учиться вместе. — А после поднес запястье ко рту и нежно поцеловал. — Хоть я живу здесь почти что вечность, я все равно отстой в этом деле.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Покормите своих детей — Прим. автора.<br/>*Санди – это десерт или напиток, который готовят на основе мороженого, замороженного йогурта с добавлением сиропа, ликера, фруктов или орехов.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Кто выпустил кошку?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Неро почти что влепил коту пощечину.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Неро присоединился к ним во время пятничного ужина и согласился остаться на все выходные. На самом деле, если бы не Кирие, которая настояла на том, чтобы он провел некоторое время со своими отцом и дядей, и Нико, теперь ставшая частью их семьи и способная позаботиться обо всем в его отсутствие, то он, вероятно, отказался бы. По крайней мере, ему так хотелось думать.</p>
<p>Он нервничал. Молодой человек стоял перед сомнительного вида магазином и размышлял: стоит ли ему заходить или нет? У него было достаточно времени в пути из Фортуны к офису Данте, чтобы обдумать варианты, которые даже выходили за рамки легкой миссии по спасению мира с близнецами, того, чем они займутся. Но, разумеется, осознание происходящего сразило его наповал, стоило ему только поднять глаза на вывеску над входом.</p>
<p>Данте подарил ему неоновую вывеску, схожую со своей, в знак уважения. Затем в своей особой манере сообщил, что доверяет ему и, когда будет уходить со своим братом, может оставить все на племянника. Неро старается не думать об этом лишний раз, даже после семи месяцев он продолжает смущаться от полученных тогда слов. А еще Вергилий бросил ему эту скучную книгу — и почему Данте не его отец? Хоть на этот раз он взял ее с собой.</p>
<p>Это был третий раз, когда он наведывался к Данте в офис; в первый раз это произошло, когда Леди заказала у Нико новое оружие и девушка потащила его с собой, так как ей было бы скучно одной во время поездки.</p>
<p>Он открыл дверь и почувствовал восхитительный аромат: пахло мясом и овощами. Неро в жизни бы не поверил, что кто-то из них умеет готовить: он всегда связывал это дело с Кирие (и женщинами) и сам никогда не рисковал проводить больше пяти минут на кухне. Данте и Вергилий жили одни, и легче было представить, что они каждый день питаются едой навынос, а не разгуливают в милых фартах и… твою мать, Вергилий стоял в светло-голубом фартуке с бантиками и держал в руке нож.</p>
<p>Потрясённый видом отца (о, черт) в фартуке, Неро открыл рот, но ничего произнести так и не удалось, к тому же сам Вергилий не пытался начать разговор. Вскоре из кухни вышел Данте, одетый в похожий предмет одежды, но только розового цвета.</p>
<p>— Привет, Неро. Ты рановато.</p>
<p>— …Ох, да. Извини?</p>
<p>Неро сел на диван, и после получения стакана с соком между ним и Вергилием началась неловкая игра, заключавшаяся в попытках не смотреть друг на друга: мужчина все еще был в фартуке. Тишина привлекла внимание Данте, и он выглянул из дверного проема.</p>
<p>— …Вергилий, не мог бы ты подой…</p>
<p>Вергилий не дал брату закончить и сразу направился к нему. Это было странно, но, возможно, он просто не хотел находиться в компании сына больше положенного, а Данте был единственным, кто действительно хотел его видеть здесь. Ну, по крайней мере, надежда на это не давала Неро уйти.</p>
<p>— Просто иди туда и составь компанию Неро. — Парень услышал голос Вергилия.</p>
<p>— Я уже говорил тебе, Вергилий. — Данте звучал довольно угрожающе. — Я в порядке, и мне не нужно проводить целые сутки лежа на диване.</p>
<p>— Ты прав, потому что кровать будет лучше.</p>
<p>— Напрашиваешься на пулю в задницу, братец?</p>
<p>— Даже пытаться не стоит в твоем состоянии, Данте.</p>
<p>Послышался лязгающий звук, как будто кто-то бросил что-то в металлический контейнер.</p>
<p>— Знаешь что? Кухня полностью в твоем распоряжении.</p>
<p>Неро почувствовал себя некомфортно. Ему довелось побывать свидетелем того, как они почти убили друг друга, но сейчас, слыша, как мужчины спорят, парень ощущал себя маленьким ребенком, расстроенным из-за криков родителей, — они не кричали, однако Неро никогда не приходилось слышать, чтобы Данте говорил настолько настойчивым и раздражённым тоном.</p>
<p>Когда Данте вышел из кухни, он уже улыбался: может быть, специально подготовился для племянника.</p>
<p>— Что было нового в месяцы нашего отсутствия? — спросил он, присаживаясь рядом.</p>
<p>— Все как обычно. Демоны, Нико, которая жалуется, что ей не хватает материалов для ее очередного творения… — Неро почувствовал себя лучше, когда дядя, казалось бы, вернулся к своему «я». — Как было в Аду?</p>
<p>— Как обычно. Демоны, демоны, сражения, мой брат, мухлюющий в подсчете.</p>
<p>С кухни донесся голос Вергилия:</p>
<p>— Единственный, кто жульничал, — это ты.</p>
<p>Напряженный разговор, случившийся пару минут назад, продолжал волновать Неро, но теперь, когда атмосфера стала расслабленной, он решил не задавать вопрос по поводу произошедшего и вообще поскорее все забыть.</p>
<p>— Похоже, вы двое неплохо повеселились.</p>
<p>— Ага, очень. — Данте усмехнулся. — Я встретил дам, и они сказали, что ты не раз помогал им.</p>
<p>— Моррисон звонил мне только по поводу крупной работы. Но по факту они могли бы справиться и без меня.</p>
<p>— Смотрю, ты у нас теперь скромняга.</p>
<p>— Зачем мне скромничать? Я смог надрать задницу тебе… — он указал на кухню, — и ему.</p>
<p>Неро не был уверен, что Вергилий услышал это, так как ответа не последовало.</p>
<p>— Смелые слова для пацана, который уделал двух выдохшихся стариков.</p>
<p>— Да я смогу повторить это в любой удобный для тебя момент. — Неро глянул на мягкую складку, проглядывающуюся из-под футболки Данте. — Или тебе нужно время, чтобы вернуться в форму?</p>
<p>Данте хохотнул.</p>
<p>— Да я готов надрать тебя задницу прямо сейчас, если ты за.</p>
<p>— Немного размяться перед ужином? Почему бы и нет?</p>
<p>Вергилий появился буквально из ниоткуда, встал прямо перед ними и посмотрел на Данте сверху вниз. Неро невольно сравнил его с Кредо, который собирался отчитать его за то, что он снова не повиновался приказам, подрался с другими рыцарями, не убрал комнату или все вместе взятое: Вергилий выглядел точно так же, подобно рассерженному родителю.</p>
<p>— Потому что ты не можешь, Данте.</p>
<p>— Я бы для начала объяснил ситуацию.</p>
<p>— Лжешь.</p>
<p>— Ладно, хорошо, не объяснил бы, — признался Данте. — Но позволь мне напомнить, что…</p>
<p>— Я. Сказал. Нет.</p>
<p>Охотник, который только что собирался подняться, откинулся обратно на диван и тяжело вздохнул:</p>
<p>— Ладно. Ты пока победил.</p>
<p>Неро полностью сбился с толку.</p>
<p>— Что за хрень здесь происходит? Данте болен или что? — Он подхватил кукую-то болезнь в Аду? Или Вергилий просто не хочет, чтобы соседи начали подозревать, что живут по соседству с двумя демонами?</p>
<p>— Я не болен.</p>
<p>— Но и не в состоянии сражаться тоже, — подытожил Вергилий.</p>
<p>Неро раздраженно вздохнул.</p>
<p>— Что тогда? Ты был сильно ранен и теперь не можешь исцелиться? — Он был зол, потому что не понимал, что в состоянии Данте заставляло Вергилия вот так волноваться (волноваться?) за брата. И, конечно, эти два идиота не спешили озвучить причину.</p>
<p>Честно говоря, Неро надеялся на Данте, не на Вергилия. Он едва знал своего &lt;i&gt;отца&lt;/i&gt;, и тем не менее Вергилий не был против провести с ним пару минут после его прибытия, и это…</p>
<p>— Данте беременный и поэтому должен вести себя как следует.</p>
<p>…взорвало Неро мозг.</p>
<p>— Это не смешно, — выпалил он. — Если вы заставили меня приехать сюда ради того, чтоб поиздеваться, я…</p>
<p>— Я понимаю, почему ты думаешь, что я шучу, — ответил Вергилий. — Но зачем мне это?</p>
<p>А вот это было хорошее замечание, на которое у Неро не было ответа. Если Ви действительно когда-то был частью Вергилия, то он бы точно не отпускал настолько второсортные шутки. Да или вообще хоть как-то шутил.</p>
<p>— Вергилий, помнишь, я говорил тебе, что не стоит быть настолько прямолинейным? — Данте скрестил руки на груди. — Так вот, у тебя это не получилось.</p>
<p>Он не слушал, как Вергилий оправдывался перед Данте о том, что нельзя быть менее прямолинейным в разговоре о подобных вещах. Сейчас его внимание полностью переключилось на обработку услышанной из разговора информации. Данте — мужчина, беременный мужчина. Хорошо, после того как его по несколько тысяч раз протыкали в грудь и живот, после того как он вновь отрастил целую руку, Неро верил, что уже ничего в мире не сможет удивить его. Однако сбивающая с ног новость оказалась прямиком из Ада, в чем-то он оказался прав.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. — Он прочистил горло, стараясь не смотреть на Вергилия. — И кто отец?</p>
<p>Взгляд Данте был направлен прямо на брата, это подкрепило догадки Неро. Шок трансформировался в тревожный ком прямо в его желудке, и теперь он не мог полностью ощутить потрясение от полученной информации.</p>
<p>— Так значит, поэтому вам потребовалось шесть месяцев, чтобы вернуться…?</p>
<p>— Нет, это произошло после нашего возвращения, — объяснил Данте. — Не сразу, конечно, мы были…</p>
<p>— Я понял, пожалуйста, без подробностей!</p>
<p>Неро хотелось верить, что Данте и Вергилий просто прикалываются над ним, что это просто какой-то полудемонический юмор, который ему не дано понять. Но это оказалось заблуждением, которое быстро исчезло: он не мог ничего сказать о Вергилии, но был точно уверен, что Данте бы не отказался пошутить о подобном. По крайней мере, мужчина бы раскрылся на первом смешке или попытке его сдержать.</p>
<p>— Не верю, — вынес свой вердикт Неро, пока его мозг продолжал собирать картину воедино. — Откуда мне знать, что это правда? Ну, ребенок уже пинается?</p>
<p>— Еще нет. — Не считая того, что малыш начинает пожирать его внутренности из-за сильного голода, но Данте решил не вдаваться в подробности. — Я просто чувствую его.</p>
<p>— Что ты имеешь в виду? Это как… камень внутри тебя?</p>
<p>Данте нахмурился.</p>
<p>— Эй, это было грубо. Но нет, это можно сравнить…</p>
<p>— Почему бы тебе не попробовать?</p>
<p>Наконец Неро посмотрел на Вергилия, чье выражение лица так и не изменилось.</p>
<p>— Попробовать?</p>
<p>— Положи руку на живот Данте.</p>
<p>— Хах? — Неро скривился. — Зачем мне трогать живот Данте?!</p>
<p>— Это быстрый способ почувствовать ребенка. К тому же, я полагаю, у тебя все еще есть проблемы с ощущением демонической энергии, и поэтому без первого контакта для тебя это будет затруднительно.</p>
<p>Настроение парня металось от смущения до гнева так быстро, что он просто ошеломленно уставился на Вергилия, не в силах совладать ни с одним из них.</p>
<p>— Ты думаешь, я настолько плох? — Его гордость быстро взяла на себя инициативу. — Я докажу тебе!</p>
<p>«Ты никудышный отец», — прорычал он у себя в голове.</p>
<p>Небольшого расстояния между рукой Неро и животом Данте было достаточно, чтобы Неро потерял всякую уверенность. Он был взрослым, собирающимся потрогать живот другого взрослого. И неважно, какая на то причина, это все равно звучало слишком странно. Но дядя поднял свой свитер, демонстрируя мягкие складки на животе, — вот черт, он уже не мог остановиться.</p>
<p>Сначала Неро подумал, что живот выглядит настолько округлым, что даже невольно захотелось прикоснуться к нему по собственному желанию, но парень быстро отогнал эту мысль.</p>
<p>— …Если я сделаю тебе больно, скажи мне.</p>
<p>— Я беременный, а не гиперчувствительный, — напомнил Данте.</p>
<p>Пути назад не было. Неро сократил расстояние и аккуратно расположил раскрытую ладонь поверх живота Данте. Он был мягким и тёплым, ничего больше. Они пошутили над ним. Парень уже собирался возмутиться, но легкая дрожь прошлась по его руке. Крошечная волна энергии, настолько слабая, что ее едва можно было ощутить, и все же — она была. И она явно не принадлежала Данте.</p>
<p>— …Охренеть.</p>
<p>У него будет родной брат или сестра.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p><br/>Данте и Вергилий умели готовить. Приготовленный ими обед разрушил апокалиптическую идею, которой он придерживался на протяжении месяца: двое взрослых мужчин живут за счёт доброты соседей и еды навынос. Мясо и гарнир были хороши, и даже десерт, несмотря на странную форму, был чертовски вкусным — Неро съел три порции.</p>
<p>Он решился помочь Вергилию с мытьем посуды: в основном из-за того, что он чувствовал беспокойство, сидя на стуле и ничего не делая, но также из-за потихоньку нарастающего желание наладить отношения с отцом, что съедало изнутри. Вообще, посуду мыл как раз таки Вергилий — Неро же пришлось ее вытирать. В какой-то момент Данте, насильно отправленный братом на диван, заснул за просмотром телевизора. И теперь юному охотнику пришлось наблюдать за тем, как Вергилий аккуратно опускает младшего на спину, подкладывает ему под голову подушку и укрывает одеялом; если бы он кому-нибудь рассказал, что эти двое пытались убить друг друга семь месяцев назад, то никто бы не поверил.</p>
<p>— Данте в порядке? Он едва сопротивлялся, когда ты… укладывал его спать. — Так или иначе.</p>
<p>— За последние несколько дней он начал быстрее уставать и больше спать.</p>
<p>— Из-за… ребенка?</p>
<p>Это было так странно говорить о ребенке внутри Данте. Данте — мужчина, и в голове Неро до сих пор не могло уложиться, что он беременный, даже с учетом того, что ему удалось почувствовать энергию своего (обожемой) брата.</p>
<p>— Я прочел в книге, что первые и последние месяцы самые изнуряющие.</p>
<p>— В книге по демонической беременности?</p>
<p>— Я в большей степени уверен, что такой книги нет в округе. Но полагаю, беременность Данте несильно будет отличаться от беременности нормальной женщины.</p>
<p>В голове у Неро крутилось очень много сомнений. Данте не был женщиной, и даже если бы был, то наличие демонической крови в венах сгущало бы всю картину. Что, если демоническая беременность отличается от человеческой? К тому же все зависит от вида демона, коих существует огромное множество и каждый из них со своими особенностями — спасибо Нико за ежедневную болтовню.</p>
<p>— …Как демоны вообще дают потомство? Яйца?</p>
<p>Из всех возможных вопросов, относящихся к Данте, он выбрал самый глупый и бессмысленный. Он бы с радостью влепил себе по лицу, если бы не был занят вытиранием тарелок подле Вергилия. Было неожиданно, но мужчина ответил на полном серьезе.</p>
<p>— Все зависит от вида демона. Одни откладывают яйца, а потом оплодотворяют их, другие занимаются сексом, как люди. Более простым по строению существам удается создать копии самих себя, но обычно они умирают, если начинают злоупотреблять этим. Никто никогда не изучал демонов с должной научной точки зрения, поэтому я рассказываю о том, что прочел или видел своими собственными глазами.</p>
<p>Его более близкое знакомство с демонами превратилось в сущий Ад, вдобавок из-за этого он чуть не потерял родного брата. Неро не знал, почему люди обычно делятся на жертв, охотников и каких-то идиотов, жаждущих обратить себя в демонов. А еще была Нико. Она использовала демонов во благо ему и для достижения своей мечты стать лучшей оружейницей всех времен, поэтому ее, вероятно, можно было отнести к классу охотников — другими словами, девушку ни в малейшей степени не волновало, как ебутся демоны и как плодятся, если только это не было шуткой или хорошим расходным материалом.</p>
<p>— Хах, интересно, почему ученые до сих пор не плывут на лодках в Ад.</p>
<p>Оказалось, Вергилий думал о том же и ответил:</p>
<p>— Людей либо пугает сила демонов, либо манит к себе.</p>
<p>— Ева была такой же? — Вопросы слетел с языка Неро быстрее, чем он успел одуматься, поэтому секундой позже поспешил уточнить (ему не понравилось, как Вергилий напрягся). — Триш сказала мне, что она была человеком. Я хотел узнать больше о себе.</p>
<p>— Я заметил.</p>
<p>Комната наполнилась тишиной, разбавляемой лишь шумом текущей воды и звоном столовых приборов и тарелок.</p>
<p>— Моя мама была…</p>
<p>— Человеком.</p>
<p>— Ох. Ладно.</p>
<p>Какое облегчение. Леди говорила о Вергилии только раз, и его тогдашние взгляды на человечество породили в голове Неро мысли о том, что его матерью мог быть и демон, ибо отец находил людей слишком хрупкими и слабыми. Но почему-то перспектива быть больше демоном, чем человеком, не доставляла Неро удовольствия, особенно после того, как он полностью смог обратиться: Нико было все равно, Кирие всегда улыбалась, но в глубине души Неро ощущал беспокойство от нарастающего желания убивать демонов и восторга от этого.</p>
<p>— Данте волновался.</p>
<p>Вергилий заговорил вновь в тот момент, когда Неро приводил в порядок свои чувства и мысли, поэтому не сразу понял, о чем речь, и выдавил из себя лишь глупое:</p>
<p>— М-м?</p>
<p>— Он не хотел говорить.</p>
<p>— …Почему?</p>
<p>— Ты мог испытать отвращение к его текущему состоянию.</p>
<p>Неро нахмурился.</p>
<p>— Я не испытываю отвращения. — Он испытал лишь растерянность. — Я зол.</p>
<p>— Зол?</p>
<p>— Да. И не только на Данте. Я зол на вас обоих! Прошел ровно месяц с вашего возвращения, и никто не подумал позвонить мне! — О да, он вспомнил, что был просто в ярости. — А потом этот ребенок и…</p>
<p>— Ты первый, кому мы сказали.</p>
<p>— …И… стоп, правда?</p>
<p>Вергилий кивнул.</p>
<p>— Да. Никто не знает, кроме тебя.</p>
<p>Ну, было приятно это слышать.</p>
<p>— …Но почему я первый? Я хотел сказать, Данте знает Леди и Триш дольше, чем меня.</p>
<p>— Я понятия не имею. Возможно, он воспринимает тебя больше как сына, чем племянника. — Тарелка чуть не выпала из рук Неро. — У нас не выдалось момента поговорить об этом, но я уверен, что это вполне может быть причиной.</p>
<p>— Н-не выдалось момента? — Неро прикрыл свое недовольство фырканьем. — Вы пробыли в Аду шесть месяцев!</p>
<p>— Мы были заняты сражениями и подсчётом убийств.</p>
<p>— …Ах да, почему я сразу об этом не подумал? — Неро говорил с иронией, но он сомневался, что Вергилий понял это. — Звучит так, как будто ты хочешь сказать, что ваши отношения с Данте — лишь сражения.</p>
<p>— Так было всегда, с самого нашего детства.</p>
<p>— Ага, чушь собачья. — Неро больше не слышал звона тарелок и посему поднял голову: Вергилий смотрел прямо на него. — …Я имел в виду, будь у вас и правда желание перегрызть друг другу глотки, то ты бы даже не подумал о том, чтобы накрыть его одеялом.</p>
<p>— Так значит, вот что ты думаешь?</p>
<p>— Да, именно. — Неро бросил ему вызов, демонстрируя всю имеющуюся в запасе дерзость. — Я думаю, вы двое полны дерьма. Все эти хреновы ссоры на вершине дерева-убийцы только для того, чтобы в конечном счете… — «…оставить меня снова одного», — уйти вместе.</p>
<p>Вергилий кивнул.</p>
<p>— Не слишком ли ты часто выражаешься?</p>
<p>Неро ухмыльнулся.</p>
<p>— А в чем проблема? Я теперь наказан?</p>
<p>Первая попытка наладить связь не увенчалась успехом. Вергилий, по-видимому, волновался о нем не больше, чем о едва знакомом ему человеке. Но в этом и была проблема: они были незнакомцами друг другу. Неро не знал, догадывался ли Вергилий о его существовании до того, как произошёл инцидент с Клипотом, и, честно говоря, ему удалось построить свою собственную жизнь даже без своего биологического отца, потому что у него была семья, которая выбрала его.</p>
<p>Он продолжал слепо верить, что в конце концов ему неважно, нужен ли он Вергилию или нет: у него были Кирие, Нико, дети; он хорошо ладил с Леди, Триш, Моррисоном, и Данте явно беспокоился за него. Леди называла Данте полным засранцем за то, что тот заранее передал права на владение офисом, не давая тому попасть в ее или Триш руки, но, видимо, дядя явно не думал дважды, когда передавал в руки Неро неоновую вывеску.</p>
<p>Неро сидел на кровати, заправленной кем-то (вероятно, Данте), погрузившись в мысли, и не замечал стука в дверь, пока та со скрипом не отворилась.</p>
<p>— Я думал, ты уже спишь. Ты не отвечал.</p>
<p>— Я был занят. — Это прозвучало глупо, учитывая, что до этого парень рассеянно разглядывал свои ноги. — Тебе что-то нужно? — Неро не понимал причину того, почему Вергилий пришел поговорить с ним.</p>
<p>Вергилий прошел в комнату и положил в руки Неро небольшую упаковку. Все от формы до текстуры подсказывало, что это должна быть книга, и тем не менее Неро был удивлен — он только что получил подарок от своего отца! — и напуган: вдруг тот передал ему нечто подобное брошенному тогда &lt;i&gt;увлекательному чтиву&lt;/i&gt;.</p>
<p>— Открой. — Неро не хотел надеяться на большее, но он мог поклясться своей (почти!) правой рукой, что Вергилий волновался. — Это Рождественский подарок.</p>
<p>На две недели позже, но это не так важно. Подарком, естественно, оказалась книга, но вместо смертельно скучной поэзии внутри находились справочники по наладке демонического оружия. Неро сразу же подумал о том, что это будет полезно для него и Нико, но секундой позже смутился от такого просто жеста.</p>
<p>— …Я ничего не купил.</p>
<p>— Это подарок, не одолжение. — Неро поднял свои глаза от книги и посмотрел на Вергилия. — Одолженные вещи обычно возвращают. Подарки же должны быть приняты или отклонены, вот и все.</p>
<p>Данное размышление звучало довольно холодно, но Неро почувствовал нарастающее в животе тепло.</p>
<p>— Да, точно, — пробормотал он.</p>
<p>Вергилий все еще стоял перед ним, скрестив руки. Неро смущенно хмыкнул.</p>
<p>— Так тебе нравится?</p>
<p>— …Ага. Выглядит круто. Обязательно прочту ее.</p>
<p>Можно ли считать это началом связи между отцом с сыном?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p><br/>Утро принесло Неро массу проблем, начиная от едва сдерживаемого смущения до капающего на нервы поведения братьев.</p>
<p>Сначала он вспомнил, что Данте беременный, и осознать это было все еще проблематично. Кроме того, ему не дали достаточно времени смириться с одним подарком, как Данте сразу же одарил его другим: парой наушников, похожих на его старые, которые он потерял во время охоты на демонов. Затем он стал свидетелем того, что отношения Данте и Вергилия и вправду представляли собой только сражения. Только вот не такие, как юный охотник ожидал.</p>
<p>Данте разозлился на Вергилия, так как они должны были вручить подарки вместе, но Вергилий парировал тем, что они бы сделали это, если бы кое-то не заснул. Спустя пять минут прошлая ссора была забыта, чтобы замениться новой, гласящей, что Данте съел все печенье. Они продолжали обсуждать её даже после того, как покинули офис.</p>
<p>— Я беременный, Вергилий. Мне нужна еда.</p>
<p>— Полезная еда, Данте. Не используй эту отговорку, чтобы питаться нездоровой пищей.</p>
<p>— Ты тоже ее ешь.</p>
<p>— Но ты единственный, кто нуждается в регулярной диете во благо ребенка.</p>
<p>— Не впутывай ребенка в это, Вергилий! Ты просто хотел захапать себе все печенье, прямо как тогда в детстве.</p>
<p>— Не делал я этого.</p>
<p>— Ты съел все в постели и переложил всю вину на меня, когда мама нашла крошки.</p>
<p>Вергилий фыркнул.</p>
<p>— Не помню подобного. Ты точно выдумал это.</p>
<p>— Все как обычно: всегда я и никогда ты.</p>
<p>Неро вырос вместе с Кредо и Кирие, и ему никогда не доводилось становиться частью настолько неловких конфликтов между родственниками. Кредо был старше и воспринимался скорее как отец, чем брат, поэтому их отношения никогда не выходили за рамки «командир — подчинённый» (до тех пор, пока Неро не начинал говорить с набитым ртом); а Кирие, ну, Неро уверен, что она никогда бы в жизни не полезла с кем-нибудь в спор.</p>
<p>— Данте, — Неро повысил голос, чтобы вклиниться в их ссору, — разве ты не должен сейчас сидеть на диване, занятый, я не знаю, вязанием или другой фигней вместо того, чтобы приниматься за работу?</p>
<p>Этого было достаточно для привлечения внимания Данте; он повернулся к Неро, нахмурившись.</p>
<p>— Я не на смертном одре и все еще могу ходить.</p>
<p>— Но Неро прав, тебе не стоит вот так впустую тратить энергию.</p>
<p>— Тратить…? — Данте закатил глаза. — Прошел только месяц, кроме того, я всего лишь гуляю. Если мы снова заговорим об этом, будь уверен: я исчезну на следующие девять месяцев.</p>
<p>— Восемь.</p>
<p>— Вергилий, я в двух секундах от того, чтобы зарядить тебе по носу.</p>
<p>И снова за старое. Неро отказался от любой попытки остановить их и переключился на поиски кота. Они действительно смогут его найти? Судя по тому, как Данте отреагировал на новость, кем является их новый клиент, стало ясно, что это не первый раз, когда близнецам приходится браться за поиски животного. Но волновался он напрасно, потому что Данте предположил, что Мистер Флаффл окажется на том же месте, что и в прошлый раз, и оказался прав. Большой белый ком шерсти сидел на верху старого знакомого фонаря и разглядывал толпу, словно придирчивый аристократ.</p>
<p>Данте дважды хлопнул в ладоши.</p>
<p>— Ну же, котеночек, спускайся. Мы вернем тебя домой. — Он раскрыл свои руки в приглашающем жесте, но кот просто махнул хвостом, смотря на него с осуждением, как Вергилий, который делал так, когда младший вытворял совершенно идиотские вещи. — Не заставляй меня подниматься, джентльмены позади меня думают, что это не очень хорошая идея.</p>
<p>— Полностью исключено!</p>
<p>Было забавно наблюдать, как Неро с недовольным рыком и Вергилий с резко поднявшимся в тоне голосом произнесли одни и те же слова с одним и тем же выражением лица, отчитывая Данте. От отца к сыну, как говорится.</p>
<p>— Ладно, тогда «камень, ножницы, бумага» — и кто-то из вас лезет за… — это было удачей, что никого не было поблизости; Неро наверняка проверил окружение, прежде чем призвал свои демонические крылья и протянул их к коту, — …ним. А эти штуки полезные.</p>
<p>Мистер Флаффл в страхе зашипел на Неро, который не сделал ничего серьезного, кроме как аккуратно подхватил его.</p>
<p>— Не нравятся мои крылья, хах? Ладно, ладно, я… — Он немного ослабляет хватку, и кот выпрыгивает ему на лицо, царапая лоб, прежде чем Данте успевает подхватить его на руки. — Этот сученыш!</p>
<p>— Тебе стоит быть осторожнее с кошками, — отметил Данте.</p>
<p>— В прошлый раз он поцарапал тебя, — отозвался Вергилий.</p>
<p>— Да, но благодаря пощечине от Неро мы сблизились.</p>
<p>Неро надулся.</p>
<p>— Я не давал пощечину коту!</p>
<p>— Ну, ты прав. Но в отличие от тебя я проговорил с ним целую минуту и аккуратно спустил, а не стаскивал насильно.</p>
<p>Вергилий вздохнул.</p>
<p>— Но он все равно тебя поцарапал. А теперь отдай его мне, пока он не сделал это сно… — Он подошел к Данте, но Мистер Флаффл зашипел на него, демонстрируя клыки, глубже зарылся в руках охотника, словно те были его щитом.</p>
<p>Данте улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— Ну, я ему нравлюсь. — Кот подтвердил его рассуждения, попытавшись проникнуть в частично расстёгнутый плащ, чтобы согреться. — У ночевки на улице есть свои плюсы и минусы, не так ли, приятель? — Данте раскрыл свой плащ полностью, так, чтобы Мистер Флаффл смог найти в нем убежище. — Пойдем и заберем наши деньги.</p>
<p>Они добрались до дома и забрали свои деньги. И кота. Оказалось, что в первый раз новый муж богатой леди сопроводил кота на улицу, потому что не хотел, чтобы этот царапающийся монстр бродил по дому, но ожидал, что женушка действительно побеспокоится о поисках любимца. Поэтому в этот раз он решил взять дело в свои руки и позвонил сам в агентство, поприветствовал Данте, Вергилия и Неро и накинул им денег за то, чтобы они заставили зверя исчезнуть с концами. Приют или дыра в земле — ему было все равно.</p>
<p>— Я бы исцарапал ему все лицо, если бы был котом, — на обратном пути прокомментировал произошедшее Неро.</p>
<p>Мистер Флаффл, видимо, чувствовал себя комфортно, расположившись под плащом Данте, создавая выпуклость на груди, и больше не шипел ни на Вергилия, ни на Неро. Он повторил это только раз, когда «хозяин» открыл дверь, и вместо того, чтобы ощетиниться, как было с троицей, бросился на него прямо с когтями.</p>
<p>— Не нравится мне это. — Неро решил уточнить, когда ни Данте, ни Вергилий не ответили: — Я имею в виду, он просто выбросил кота и сказал, что найдет нового для своей жены. — Парнишка не был кошатником, но даже это звучало жестоко, вдобавок мужчина собирался соврать своей супруге. — Сколько времени понадобится, чтобы новый питомец стал предметом на выброс?</p>
<p>— Вот почему кот не выглядел счастливым в прошлый раз, когда мы его возвращали.</p>
<p>Вергилий согласился с Данте.</p>
<p>— Верно.</p>
<p>— Хочешь совет от старика? — добавил Данте, смотря на Неро. — Не забивай себе голову работой, за которую берешься, иначе она станет для тебя сущим адом.</p>
<p>По дороге на торговую улицу Неро не произнес больше ни слова об этой ситуации, но определенно продолжал дуться на братьев. Когда Данте вошел в пекарню, оставляя их с тяжелыми пакетами, заполненными продуктами, Неро наконец не выдержал.</p>
<p>— Это не справедливо! Неужели мы ничего не можем сделать?!</p>
<p>— Не по человеческим правилам, — вздохнул Вергилий, смотря на озадаченного паренька. — Думаешь, Данте всегда играет по законам роль порядочного мастера на все руки?</p>
<p>— …Он охотится на демонов.</p>
<p>— И ищет потерянных кошек. Данте не тот герой, готовый очистить город полностью, однако он все еще способен подобрать мусор, выброшенный на землю.</p>
<p>Неро хотел спросить еще что-нибудь, но Данте вышел из пекарни, сопровождаемый звоном колокольчика над дверью, что заставило молодого человека переключить свое внимание на пакет, наполненный французскими булочками с шоколадом*.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Я не планировала возвращение Мистера Флаффла, но и Данте не планировал свою беременность, так что... — Прим. автора.<br/>*Шоколатин — это французское хлебобулочное изделие с шоколадом. «Сhocolatine», «Pain au chocolat» — вариации французского названия, дословно пер. как «шоколадный хлеб» или «булочка с шоколадом». Представляет собой ролл из слоеного теста с шоколадной начинкой.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>